Clash of Gods
by HiHoDarkCloud
Summary: La vida le sonríe a Mal y a Ben después de derribar la barrera. Al menos es lo que parece. La llegada de alguien de afuera, pasados y asuntos inconclusos podrían hacer desaparecer la efímera tranquilidad que parece haber en Auradon. Post D3
1. Things about Past

Info: _Ubicada días después de Descendientes 3. Uso de algunos personajes OC. Uso de estrofas de canciones más adelante. Centrada mayormente en la relación de Mal y su padre, con poca participación del resto del Core4. Profundización del pasado de Hades y Maléfica en la Isla. Historia de los dioses griegos según lo visto en Disney._

_Pairings: __BenxMal, MaléficaxHadesxOC,HarryxUma, Benx? y Audrex?_

* * *

**Descendientes © Disney**

**Clash of Gods**

* * *

_Chapter i: Things about the past_

La barrera que durante tantos años separó el bien del mal finalmente había sido derribada por decisión de su futura reina; la hija de la Emperatriz del Mal y el Señor del Inframundo: Mal Igna.

Hoy, a los pocos días de tal suceso, héroes y villanos conviven sin mayor problema; pudiendo llevar adelante sus diferencias y dejar atrás rencores del pasado en pos del bienestar de sus hijos.

No obstante, nuestra heroína aún tiene muchas cosas de qué hablar con su padre. Por lo que ese día se encontraba a solas con él, en una de las tantas salas del palacio para tener esa charla pendiente luego de tantos años de indiferencia. Claro que Hades no era consciente de ello, puesto que se encontraba de lo más placentero, recostado sobre un tullido sofá mientras devoraba un racimo de uvas cual sultán en presencia de su hija, quien permanecía de pie a su lado mirándolo con impaciencia.

―Me alegra que hayas podido ponerte cómodo tan pronto ―le comentó la chica de rizos púrpuras y azules con un dejo de ironía en su voz―. Temía que tu abrumante timidez impidiera que te adaptaras a la nueva y humilde vida real de tu hija y sus amigos.

―Dame un respiro, Mal ―contestó él al tiempo que terminaba de comer el último de los racimos para volverse con una sonrisa socarrona―. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que el paso del trono de un dios a una mugrosa isla de mala muerte sin poderes y luego volver a respirar aire limpio es algo en lo que uno debe tomarse su tiempo en disfrutar.

Mal se limitó a rodar sus ojos, como queriéndole decir "_Claro porque no era como que no te quejabas de tu vida anterior como el dios de los muertos"_ pero se abstuvo de hacerlo en vista que, pese a todo, le alegraba ver a su padre tan contento. Era reconfortante saber que al menos podía contar con uno de sus progenitores.

―¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Malie? ―preguntó Hades algo preocupado al notar cierta actitud extraña en el rostro de su hija, lo que lo hizo enderezarse y mirarla fijamente para estar atento a sus palabras.

―De hecho… Sí ―respondió al momento que tomaba asiento a su lado. Por el tono de su voz indicaba que debía de tratarse de algo serio.

―¿Qué es? ¿Benny te hizo algo? ¿Quieres que me encargue de él por haberte lastimado? ―la interrogó con un fulgor intenso reflejado en sus ojos azules, acompañado de una escalofriante voz que haría estremecer a cualquiera.

―¿Qué? ¡NO! ―exclamó la pelimorada, indignada―. ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Ben!

―¿En serio? Te recuerdo que Ben y su padre deben andarse con cuidado si se atreven a hacer algo contra la hija del dios del inframundo.

―¿Ah sí? ¿Olvidas que ahora soy yo quien posee tu preciada flama azul? ―le recordó ella sarcástica, mostrándosela frente a su cara luego de sacarla de su bolsillo―. No querrás arruinar tu tan anhelada libertad y el futuro de tu hija sólo por dártelas de _súper-papá_.

―Ay, Mal, Mal… ―repetía Hades, dejando caer un pesado suspiro al momento que se echaba para atrás en su sillón―. No te pasé uno de los objetos más poderosos del mundo para que sólo hicieras alarde de su poder frente a mis narices.

―Tú eres quien debe dejar de hacer tanto alarde y ponerte a escuchar ―sentenció Mal, muy seria, aún cuando después su rostro pasó a suavizarse formando cierta expresión de melancolía―. Aun cuando te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí y por Auradon hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar… De nosotros. Como familia.

De inmediato Hades se incomodó al escuchar aquello. Nunca le gustado ese tipo de charlas sensibles entre amigos o familiares, pero en vista que tenía cosas pendientes con su única hija ya era momento de enfrentarse a la verdad.

―Así que… ¿Esto es una especie de charla de padre e hija a la vieja usanza? ―bromeó él a medias sabiendo que no podía escapar del asunto, de manera que tomó una actitud seria y comprensiva.

―Fueron muchos años en que no pudimos estar juntos ―reflexionó Mal con un dejo de tristeza―. Y sé que debiste tener tus motivos para dejar a mamá, pero… ¡Son demasiadas cosas que no sé! ―Exclamó esto último con la voz rota y un claro sollozo el cual demostró en un brusco movimiento de manos―. ¡Cosas entre tú y mamá, porqué se separaron, lo que hiciste durante esos años, si estuviste con…!

―¡Hey, Hey, Mal, ya tranquila! ―le dijo su padre con una mirada compasiva al tiempo que la rodeaba con sus brazos y la estrechaba contra sí―. No tienes que angustiarte y sufrir por eso.

―L-Lo siento, es sólo que han pasado tantas cosas…

―Está bien, Mal. Lo entiendo ―dijo Hades con una mirada y voz reconfortantes―. Y estás en tu derecho a saber.

Mal no pudo evitar sonreír al mismo tiempo que soltaba otro sollozo, pero esta vez de alivio por lo comprensivo y atento que estaba siendo su padre con ella. Las lágrimas que habían cubierto sus mejillas ahora eran limpiadas delicadamente por las manos de él.

―¿Alguna vez quisiste a mamá o solo…?

―Lo hice ―la interrumpió el dios del inframundo sin titubear, sorprendiendo en gran medida a la futura reina de Auradon al escuchar a su padre tan seguro de ello―. Jamás me habría casado con ella de no haberlo hecho, mucho menos tenerte.

―¿Lo dices de verdad? ―preguntó ella incrédula―. Tú dijiste que la odiabas.

―La historia después de eso es otro tema ―explicó Hades con cierta tristeza―. Ahora… Si ella alguna vez me amó… es algo que nunca sabré.

A Mal le hubiera gustado decirle que su madre lo amaba también. Pero existían cosas demasiado oscuras y turbias dentro de ella como para mentirle así. Ni ella sabía si es que siquiera había sentido un poco de afecto por alguien alguna vez en su vida.

Justo cuando se disponían a hablar más del tema, Ben se asomó en la habitación interrumpiendo así una posible extensión de aquella charla.

―¡Oh, lo siento! ―se disculpó Ben muy nervioso ante la presencia de su futuro suegro―. Sólo venía a avisarle a Mal que nuestra invitada acaba de llegar y deberíamos… Ah, pero si están muy ocupados, lo entiendo, así que…

En tanto Ben seguía entre murmullos y temblorosas disculpas, Mal le dirigía una sonrisa divertida que intercalaba entre él y su padre. Hades por su parte únicamente trataba de ocultar la risa que le provocaba el ver al niño dorado y torpe del Reino mostrarse tan asustado en su presencia, de modo que lo disimuló mirándolo con aquella misma actitud después de que abrazó a su hija tras derribar la barrera.

―Pá, si me disculpas el deber llama ―dijo Mal rompiendo la tensión al momento que se ponía de pie para salir de la habitación junto a su prometido.

Hades hizo un gracioso movimiento con sus manos que los autorizaba a retirarse, haciendo sonreír a Mal pero sin que Ben dejara de sentirse asustado al dirigirse a su futuro suegro.

Antes de que la pareja finalmente abandonara la sala, el grito histérico de una mujer resonó en todo el palacio dejando extrañado al dios del Inframundo, dedicándose a mirar a ambos jóvenes.

―Es Carlos. Acaba de decirle a su madre que será veterinario ―explicó Mal sonriendo divertida.

* * *

Minutos después, Mal y Ben ya se hallaban en el salón principal recibiendo a una joven de casi su misma edad cubierta por un elegante y largo abrigo transparente.

―Bienvenida seas a Auradon, Eliana del Reino Arandelle, hija de la reina Elsa.

* * *

**Espero les guste, la última parte la hice un poco apurada, pero el siguiente capítulo tendrá más desarrollo ;) Cualquier comentario no duden en decir.**


	2. Eliana of Arendelle

**Descendientes © Disney**

* * *

_Chapter II: Eliana of Arendelle_

Después de los debidos protocolos de cortesía de Auradon, Ben y Mal propusieron a su invitada acompañarla por los alrededores del Reino. Hacía mucho que ella no visitaba la capital, lugar donde irradiaba el buen clima, diversión y calidez de sus habitantes. Si bien era cierto que su hogar era considerado como el sitio ideal de entretención para los Juegos o Vacaciones de Invierno, de vez en cuando se añoraba tener todos los elementos que poseía Auradon.

La chica de cabellos blancos aceptó el paseo, y al poco tiempo los tres se hallaban caminando placenteramente por la plaza. Allí, Eliana pudo observar a varios hijos de villanos andar a sus anchas junto a algunos de los auradianos. Pese a que éstos últimos aún no lucían del todo cómodos con su presencia, les daba la oportunidad de estar junto a ellos en vista que de momento no causaban ningún problema.

―No puedo creer que realmente lo hicieran ―comentó Eliana, anonadada, pero sin que sonara como un reproche, más bien denotaba algo de admiración―. Tener a héroes y villanos en un mismo lugar parecía imposible, y sin embargo, henos aquí en la capital de Auradon, donde comenzó todo.

―Sí, bueno… Creo firmemente en que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad ―respondió Ben con dulzura a la vez que miraba a sus prometida de la misma forma, pasando su mano a través de su cintura―. Y esos niños no tenían la culpa de los actos de sus padres, por lo que es injusto que pagaran por algo que no escogieron.

―Aún así… que todos puedan cruzar hacia Auradon tan libremente me parece demasiado arriesgado ―apuntó Eliana sin mala intención ni estar muy convencida―. Aunque todos estos niños dejen atrás las riñas del pasado… Con sus padres no resultará tan fácil.

―¿Crees que hicimos mal? ―preguntó la chica de cabello azul y púrpura, preocupada de que su decisión no fuera aprobada por los demás reinos-estados de Auradon.

La princesa de Arandelle no respondió de inmediato. De hecho, dejó pasar unos segundos de tensión en los que fijó su vista hacia el horizonte en una mirada reflexiva.

―El tiempo juzgará si lo que hicieron estuvo bien o no ―contestó sabiamente―. Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para reparar el daño de presentarse el peor de los casos.

Eliana notó cómo su incertidumbre angustiaba a Mal y a Ben, quienes ya sentían bastante presión tras la conexión de la Isla y el Reino.

―Lo lamento ―se disculpó la hija de Elsa mostrándose bastante apenada por lo antes dicho―. A veces digo las cosas sin ponerme a pensar en los sentimientos de los demás. No era mi intención desanimarlos con mi opinión…

―No… Está bien… Sabíamos que no iba a ser un camino fácil ―la interrumpió tímidamente el joven rey, tratando de no verse demasiado cabizbajo.

Oportunamente, el timbre del celular del muchacho dio lugar a que éste atendiera la llamada.

―Es mi padre, quiere que vaya de inmediato a su oficina ―les informó Ben luego de ver el mensaje de texto que había recibido.

―¿Es grave? ―preguntó Mal un tanto preocupada al ver la expresión de su prometido.

―No lo creo, de ser así no me contactaría por mensaje y me llamaría directamente, pero de todos modos es mejor que vaya a ver.

―Está bien, pero cualquier cosa avísame, ¿sí? Nos vemos luego en el palacio.

La chica dragón despidió al hijo del Rey Bestia con un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios, haciéndolo sonreír aunque no tanto como debería.

Enseguida, el rey de Auradon se retiró de la presencia de ambas jóvenes partiendo rumbo de vuelta al palacio.

―¡Mal, lo lamento en verdad! ―expresó de nuevo Eliana, sintiéndose fatal tras ver al muchacho irse tan cabizbajo―. En serio no quise…

―Oye, oye… Ya no te preocupes ―se apresuró Mal a interrumpirla gentilmente, esbozando una sonrisa―. Ben y yo estábamos preparados para opiniones así, y lo seguiremos estando para lo que sea que surja de todo esto. Ese es nuestro deber como futuros monarcas.

―Me alegra escuchar eso ―comentó la chica de cabello blanco ya más tranquila, aunque algo no parecía convencerla del todo―. Pero los demás… ¿estarán igual de preparados que ustedes?

―¿Cómo dices? ―le preguntó Mal, asombrándose de los susurros de la joven, y de haber escuchado bien lo que estaba diciendo.

―¡Ah, nada, lo lamento, de nuevo estuve pensando en voz alta sin darme cuenta! ―se disculpó Eliana avergonzada, para luego con más calma agregar―: Es que a menudo debo hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener mis opiniones a causa de mi madre, ya que ella dice que lo que digo puede ser muy cierto pero que lastima a los demás. Y eso podría llevar a que me aíslen, lo que a su vez causaría un descontrol con mis emociones y por tanto de mis poderes.

―Sí… Puedo darme cuenta ―comentó Mal con algo de mordacidad y confusión, puesto que toda la actitud de Eliana se le hacía demasiado extraña para ponerla en simples palabras.

Pero al notar cuan alicaída había quedado la princesa de Arandelle tras confesar el motivo de su aflicción, Mal optó por ocupar otro tono, desligándose de la anterior conversación.

―Mira, sé más que nadie lo que es tener madres y padres complicados ―comentó ella con algo de gracia al tiempo que se señalaba a sí misma―. Yo misma soy un buen ejemplo de exhibición.

Entonces Eliana se volvió completamente hacia Mal, atenta a lo que había dicho.

―¿Entonces… los rumores son ciertos?

―¿Cuáles de todos ellos?

―Que tu madre continúa siendo una lagartija en la Isla de los Perdidos y que tu padre es…

―¡Hey, Mali! ―dijo una voz profunda y conocida en tono juguetón.

Al voltear, ambas jóvenes se encontraron frente a frente nada menos que con Hades, quien venía caminando en dirección contraria hasta llegar a cruzarse con ellas.

―¡Papá, ahora estoy ocupada! ―le reprendió Mal entre dientes, señalando con su cabeza hacia la princesa de Arendelle.

―Sí, ya sé, ya sé, pero no pude resistirme a dar un paseo yo también. Después de todo hacía demasiado que no sentía la luz del sol a mis espaldas. Y mira qué casualidad habernos encontrado ―explicó Hades con cierta ironía.

Mientras que Mal permanecía algo molesta e incómoda con la presencia atosigante de su padre, Eliana lo miraba boquiabierta, como si no pudiera creer estar ante la presencia de un dios del Olimpo y uno de los más temidos y poderosos villanos.

Hades, al percatarse de eso, puso su atención en la joven, queriendo gastar tiempo bromeando con ella un poco.

―¿Y esta agradable jovencita debe ser…?

―¡Eliana de Arandelle! ―se apresuró a responderle Mal, aún incómoda―. Ahora si nos disculpas debemos seguir con nuestro recorrido.

―Oh, vamos Mali, no seas así. Deja que me presente con tu nueva amiga ¿o vas a decir que te avergüenzas de tu viejo?

Mal sólo lanzó un suspiro lleno de fastidio. Sabía que su padre lo hacía solo para entrometerse en sus asuntos, ya que probablemente ya se había aburrido dentro del palacio.

―Hades, dios del Inframundo, señor de los muertos y dueño absoluto de los asuntos del más allá ¿Qué tal? ―se presentó el susodicho con total naturalidad, queriendo estrechar su mano, pero la chica de cabellos blancos estaba tan consternado de solo mirarlo que apenas podía pronunciar palabra.

―Ah-Ah…Ah…

―_¿Ahah-ah? _Un idioma muy peculiar el de ese reino Arandelle.

―¡Papá!

―Sólo bromeaba. Soy nuevo aquí, ¿sabes? Así que en serio, relájate. Lo que sea que hayas escuchado oír hablar de mí no tienes nada que temer. No quiero arriesgarme a perder nada valioso de nuevo ―dijo el dios del Inframundo con total sinceridad, provocando que Mal sonriera conmovida. Ya que a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Celia en esa ocasión sí que necesitaba a su padre, más ahora que todos los niños de la Isla tenían contacto con al menos uno de sus progenitores, cosa que ella no podría decir lo mismo de no ser por él.

―E-Es un gusto, se-señor ―pudo al fin pronunciar Eliana. Y con algo de miedo e indecisión se dispuso a estrecharle la mano.

Hades, al ver sus intenciones, se le adelantó y estrechó con firmeza una de sus manos sintiendo un frío bastante potente a través de sus dedos.

―Uf, qué mano tan fría… ¿En serio estás viva?

―¡Papá!

―¡Era una broma! ―Se apresuró a decir Hades soltando la mano de la joven―. Bueno, es mejor dejarlas solas con sus asuntos de… princesas y esas cosas.

Al poco rato el dios del Inframundo se retiró de la vista de ambas muchachas, dejando a Mal de nuevo con un suspiro de fastidio en sus labios.

―Discúlpalo, él es así.

―Está bien, tú discúlpame a mí. No estaba preparada para encontrarme con alguien de su… porte tan repentinamente. Debí verme como una tonta sin saber qué decirle ―agregó Eliana con una sonrisa apenada.

―Oh, no te preocupes. Te aseguro que reaccionas mucho mejor que mi prometido. Aún parece que va a orinarse cuando mi padre está cerca.

Ambas muchachas rieron y pronto las dos dejaron el tema de lado para seguir con su recorrido. A Mal le resultó bastante placentera la compañía de Eliana, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por su continua introversión así como el uso permanente de sus guantes, los cuales frotaba constantemente en señal de nerviosismo.

A pesar del clima caluroso de Auradon, Eliana parecía soportarlo, pero había escuchado que hubo un tiempo que su madre, la reina Elsa, los usaba como objeto de protección para que su desbordante poder de hielo no se saliera de control y afectara a sus seres queridos.

¿Podría ser que con su hija también pasara lo mismo?

En fin, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

Una vez Ben llegó a la oficina de su padre se encontró no sólo con él, sino también con su madre, la reina Leah (la cual tenía una mirada llena de severidad y furia) y los padres de Audrey: Aurora y Philipe, que por su lado parecían bastante angustiados por algo.

Al joven rey no le tomó demasiado tiempo saber porqué, pues en un sillón se encontraba sentada Audrey, llena de manchas de pintura rosa y azul mientras lo miraba con los ojos llorosos debido a lo que le había sucedido.

* * *

**N/a: Tardó un poco pero aquí está. Gracias a KandraK, KrissLeland y a Guest por sus comentarios. Respondiendo a éste último, sí. Ya que solo me baso en el canon de Disney.**

**¿Qué creen que haya pasado con Audrey? ¿Qué pasará con la llegada de Eliana? Espero les gustara. No estoy acostumbrada a hacer OC's pero su participación es netamente secundaria, pero eso sí, de gran importancia para el desarrollo de la trama.**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o teoría estaré ansiosa por escucharla :D Gracias por leer.**


	3. Punishments and Regrets

**Descendientes © Disney**

_Punishments and Regrets_

* * *

Después de mirar un rato a Ben a los ojos, Audrey no pudo soportarlo más y apartó la mirada de la de él con vergüenza, sin poder evitar soltar un nuevo sollozo mientras bajaba la cabeza aún cubierta con manchas de pintura.

–¿Q-Qué ha pasado? –se atrevió a preguntar el joven rey tomado por sorpresa de aquella situación.

–¡¿Que qué ha pasado?! –reclamó furiosa Leah hacia el hijo del antiguo rey–. ¡Que mi nieta ha sido atacada es lo que pasa! ¡Desde que despertó ha sido víctima de malos tratos, miradas de desprecio, cuchicheos y ahora esto! ¡Lanzándole pintura y gritándole _Queen of Mean_!

Ben ya se lo temía. Después de todo lo que Audrey le había hecho al Reino era de esperar que los demás no lo olvidaran así de fácil. Ya le parecía cruel el hecho de ignorarla y aislarla, pero esto era sobrepasarse demasiado y demostraba un fuerte resentimiento que aún perduraba entre los de su pueblo.

–¿Se...Se sabe quién fue?

–¡Quién sabe! Ahora que la barrera ha desaparecido puede que hasta esos mismos chicos de la Isla estén involucrados, o peor aún sean los responsables de lo que pasó!

–¡Eso no lo sabemos, madre, y es terrible que juzgues a esos niños sin tener pruebas! –alzó la voz Aurora, molesta–. Además tú sabes que tras todo lo que Audrey provocó cualquiera que se haya visto afectado pudo tomar acciones en su contra.

Se produjo un silencio en el que nuevamente se vio cómo Audrey ya no sólo sollozaba sino que además temblaba desde su sitio, completamente mortificada por la discusión suscitada entre su madre y su abuela.

–Está bien. Vamos a calmarnos –dijo de pronto el antiguo rey, mirándolos muy serio a todos, en especial a su hijo–. Ben, los padres de Audrey son de nuestros amigos más íntimos y queridos, por eso te pido que encuentres una solución a esta situación.

–Claro... Lo sé. Por eso puedes contar con que haré lo necesario para que esto no se repita.

–Eso espero –masculló Leah, desdeñosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos–. Con la barrera rota quién sabe que clase de peligros y amenazas nos deparen.

–¡Mamá, basta ya! –se impuso Aurora–. Ben y Mal ya tomaron la decisión de unir ambos pueblos. Así que te guste o no tendrás que aceptar las cosas. Y no se te olvide que gracias a esos chicos Audrey está sana y salva.

–Y que no se te olvide que de no ser por el cetro de Maléfica y la repentina aventura de Ben con su hija nada de esto habría pasado.

–¡Por favor, mamá, abuela, ya no discutan! –exclamó de pronto Audrey, devastada ante tanta riña ocasionada por su causa–. Fue mi culpa. Sentí tanta rabia y frustración que sólo buscaba lastimar a los demás, no sólo a Ben y a Mal –confesó amargamente, volviendo a bajar la cabeza, apenada– Yo acepté tomar el poder del cetro y usarlo para mi venganza… Merezco todo esto.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en cubrir el rostro de Audrey siendo acompañadas por sus palabras llenas de amargura.

Aurora y Philip la rodearon entre sus brazos para ofrecerle consuelo mientras su madre le susurraba _No digas eso, hija mía._

Ben, por su parte, no encontraba qué palabras decirle a su exnovia sobre todo el asunto. Sentía mucha pena y culpa también. Quizás de haber actuado de otra forma nada de esto estaría pasando. Pero ya era tarde para lamentarse. Ahora lo único que quería era construir un futuro nuevo y mejor, dejando todo el pasado atrás. Claro que al parecer el resto de auradianos no pensaba lo mismo.

–¿Ya tienen algún plan en mente? –preguntó delicadamente Belle queriendo romper aquel ambiente tan deprimente-

–Pensábamos en llevarla fuera del Reino por algún tiempo. Quizás a China o Agrabah –respondió afligido Philip–. Pero el último semestre está por terminar y no queremos que Audrey pierda la oportunidad de graduarse con el resto de sus compañeros.

–Entiendo –tomó la palabra Adam mostrándose compasivo con la pareja en cuestión. Al momento, puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hijo para volver a dirigirse al resto–. Pero no se preocupen, Ben se encargará que Audrey no siga siendo acosada hasta entonces, ¿no es así?

–Claro… –musitó el susodicho sintiéndose algo cohibido ante las miradas suplicantes de sus padres y los de Audrey. No era su intención faltar a su palabra. Por supuesto que haría lo necesario para evitar más sufrimiento en su amiga, ya que pese a todo, aún tenía mucha estima por ella y no consideraba justo que pagara de esa forma sus crímenes.

El joven rey de Auradon dirigió una última mirada a Audrey, la cual no correspondió y evitó hacer contacto directo ya que ella sólo quería dar por terminada aquella bochornosa reunión.

* * *

Cuando por fin Ben volvió al palacio Mal ya se encontraba sentada en su oficina revisando unos papeles. Tan pronto lo vio, ella se puso de pie y fue a recibirlo con un gran abrazo efusivo.

–¡Ben, me tenías preocupada! –expresó la chica dragón mirándolo fijamente–. No contestabas mis mensajes y no sabía si llegarías tarde.

–Lo siento, pero necesitábamos privacidad para discutir algo muy serio que pasó.

–¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Mal ahora más preocupada.

El joven rey lanzó un suspiro de agobio antes de atreverse a contestar.

–Es Audrey… Ha sido atacada repetidas veces desde que despertó, en la escuela, en la calle, donde sea que la vean… Debido a… Ya sabes…

Mal se lo imaginaba. Al igual que Ben se mantuvo en silencio sin saber qué decir al respecto. Sin duda lo que había hecho Audrey merecía un castigo así como muchos de sus padres habían tenido que hacer. Claro que injustamente sus hijos hayan tenido que cargar con sus pecados también.

–De verdad lamento escuchar eso –sólo pudo decir con pesar la hija de Hades y Maléfica–. Pero no podemos permitirlo, el tratar de devolverle el daño no arreglará las cosas.

–Yo también pienso lo mismo –afirmó Ben, apesadumbrado–. Pero por lo visto el resto de auradianos no piensa igual.

–¿Entonces… Crees que quienes la atacaron fueron los mismos chicos del Reino?

–Pues… No tiene sentido que los chicos de la Isla hayan tomado represalias contra ella ya que sólo se concentró en atacar al Reino.

Aquello tenía sentido. Si bien Audrey, con el poder del cetro, pudo haber tomado control sobre la Isla también, ella no lo hizo. Podía ser que al sentirse identificada con ellos no quiso hacerles daño, o simplemente que al intentar hacer un ataque en su contra éstos podrían liberarse y representar una seria amenaza para ella.

–Es cierto… La mayoría pensaría que la culpa ería de la de los malvados chicos de la Isla y sus malévolos padres –comentó con sarcasmo y de cierto mal humor la chica de cabello azul y púrpura, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado. De seguro más de alguien es esa junta habría apuntado aquella posibilidad.

Ben, al percatarse de lo afectada que se sentía su prometida de sólo pensar que los chicos de la Isla siempre serían objetos de sospecha ante cualquier incidente que pasara en el Reino, se acercó cariñosamente por detrás de ella para estrecharla por su cintura.

–Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no te preocupes. No dejaré que nadie atente contra esos niños ahora que las cosas marchan tan bien.

Mal no pudo evitar sino sonreír llena de ternura, de modo que se volvió hacia su prometido y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios para mostrarle todo su agradecimiento.

–Sé que lo harás… Ambos lo haremos –afirmó ella, conmovida al tiempo que tomaba sus manos.

–Y por cierto… ¿Cómo te fue con la princesa Eliana?

–Bastante bien, creo. Aunque la verdad la chica parece tener serios problemas para llenar las expectativas de su madre –respondió la futura reina de Auradon, pensando en los acontecimientos de aquella tarde–. No puedo decir que no siento algo de lástima por ella, porque ya sabes… Soy un ejemplo andante de problemas de mami y problemas de papi.

Ben sonrió y volvió a abrazarla con ternura. Le encantaba que pese a todo lo que Mal había sufrido ella fuera capaz de tomarse las cosas con humor a diferencia de lo que muchos podrían decir.

–Pero es una buena chica –acotó Mal–. Tiene un buen corazón, algo frágil e indecisa quizás, pero parece buena a fin de cuentas. No te imaginas lo mal que se sintió después que te fuíste.

–Espero que no demasiado. Siempre agradezco una opinión sincera aunque duela.

–Lo sé. Opino lo mismo –dijo Mal para luego volver a poner su atención en los papeles que había estado revisando–. Pero es cierto que no será así de fácil que héroes y villanos se integren en un futuro pronto. Esto tomará tiempo y mucho esfuerzo. Por eso he estado viendo los próximos eventos aquí en Auradon y ver si los de la Isla pueden integrárseles.

–Claro… Es una buena idea –dijo Ben maravillado ante la idea–. Pero no habrá actividades o eventos importantes sino hasta después de graduarnos, lo cual es sino en tres meses.

–Exacto, pero después de la graduación tenemos un enorme y majestuoso evento que puede ser la clave para el comienzo de la integración de ambos lados.

Ben intentó hacer memoria de lo que hablaba su prometida. No le costó mucho, pues ese era el año en que el máximo evento deportivo de Auradon y de los demás Reinos se llevaba a cabo.

–No dirás acaso…

–Exacto… Los juegos Olímpicos de los Cinco Reinos.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza. Mi PC no funciona bien y tuve que rescribir muchas veces este capítulo ;_; Espero les gustara y agradezco su tiempo en leer, comentar o poner en favoritos. Ojala puedan expresar sus opiniones, sugerencias u teorías para hacerlo más entretenido :D Siempre estoy abierta a opiniones que ayuden a continuar la historia con más fluidez.**

**Sí, se vendrá un gran evento y por supuesto nuestro dios griego favorito y Mal tendrán un gran papel y responsabilidad que tomar, pero también habrá peligro… jejeje**

**Muchas gracias a sailor-v y KandraK. Ojala más gente se sume para hacer la trama más dinámica :D**


	4. Hades's favor

**Descendientes © Disney**

_Hades's favor_

* * *

Ben había quedado impresionado con la idea de Mal. Sin embargo, tras varios segundos de procesar dicha idea, se dio cuenta que aquello presentaba más de un problema.

–Mal, en verdad admiro tu entusiasmo y determinación… –se acercó el joven rey a decirle cuidadosamente a la vez que su rostro figuraba una expresión de frustración–. Pero me temo que eso no será posible.

–¿Por qué no? Ya hicimos lo imposible entre Auradon y la Isla –remarcó ella, sintiéndose ligeramente abatida de las palabras de su prometido–. Este reto no debería ser mayor problema.

–No es tan sencillo con esto. Verás… el tema de los Juegos Olímpicos es un evento de suma importancia que debe de determinar el comité del Olimpo –explicó Ben manteniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica de cabello azul y púrpura mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos–. Y el reino del Olimpo, aunque buenas personas, son de mentes más conservadoras y estrechas. Por eso, durante todo este tiempo, no he querido llevarte ante ellos porque… Bueno… No quería exponerte a otro desagradable episodio como pasó con la reina Leah.

Mal suspiró y apartó la mirada de su prometido por un instante. Ahora tenía sentido sobre porqué nunca insistió en llevarla fuera del Reino, a excepción de China y de Agrabah, para darla a conocer.

–Bueno… Aunque me hubieras invitado es seguro que aquella vez me hubiera rehusado –comentó la chica dragón cruzándose de brazos.

Ben se quedó un rato mirándola, reflexionando al respecto. Pues, ahora comprendía que desde siempre, Mal estuvo expuesta a sufrir un sinfín de juicios y recriminaciones una vez estuviera fuera de la Isla. Ya no era sólo por el lado de su madre (como si no fuera lo suficientemente malo) sino que además, por el lado de su padre había una larga lista de dioses griegos a los que éste había enfurecido.

–Por cierto, independiente a lo que pase con los Juegos… –El joven rey hizo una larga pausa antes de atreverse a hablar de nuevo y moverse en dirección a su futura reina–. ¿No has pensado en que ahora podrías… comunicarte con ellos?

Mal se giró a mirar bruscamente a su prometido luego de quedar paralizada ante lo que acababa de oír.

–¿Qué? ¡Ben, debes estar bromeando! –exclamó ella, molesta–. ¡¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que mi padre les hizo?! ¡De ningún modo querrán tener algo que ver conmigo!

–Lo sé, pero ahora veo las cosas de un modo distinto –se explicó cautelosamente él–. Pese a lo que tu padre les haya hecho ellos también son tu familia. Digo… el máximo representante del Olimpo es tu tío ¿No es así?

Mal se quedó pensativa un rato, pero su cara reflejaba cierta molestia e indecisión con el tema. No obstante, ahora que lo pensaba, podía ser que sus recién desvelados genes paternos fueran tomados en cuenta para lo que pretendía llevar a cabo.

–Supongo que podría intentarlo –dijo sin muchos ánimos al tiempo que se encogía de hombros–. Pero si ese es el caso trataré de convencerlos de incluir a los chicos de la Isla en los Juegos.

Ben soltó una leve risita ante cuan obstinada podía ser su prometida cuando se trataba de resguardar el bienestar de su hogar de origen.

–De acuerdo, pero no presiones mucho las cosas, ¿sí? –le dijo Ben de nuevo tomándola de los hombros–. Recuerda que primero tienes que ver cómo está todo con ellos antes de pedirles cualquier favor.

–Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta –agradeció ella, esbozando una sonrisa ya más tranquila–. Aunque para poner las cosas en su lugar primero deberé hablar con papá. Es él quien debe responder por lo que hizo por el bien de la familia.

A Ben no le resultaba muy probable que Hades fuera a ponerse en contacto con los demás dioses en un futuro cercano.

–No quiero sonar pesimista, pero… ¿En serio crees que tu padre vaya a hablar en buenos términos con sus demás hermanos?

–¿Por qué no? Papá está intentando cambiar –rebatió Mal con cierta molestia–. Si me cedió su brasa es porque en verdad ha tratado de hacer lo mejor para mí y el resto.

–Está bien. No quise dudar de tu juicio –se disculpó Ben, apenado–. Pero es mejor que veas este asunto con él primero, ya que él más que nadie sabrá a lo que vas a enfrentarte.

–Relájate, yo me haré cargo. Y papá estarás más que dispuesto a hacer las paces con los demás dioses si yo se lo pido –determinó ella, convencida.

* * *

–Olvídalo –fue la tajante respuesta del dios del Inframundo tras escuchar lo que su hija había tenido que decirle.

–¡Oh, vamos! –insistió Mal, resoplando frustrada–. De verdad necesito este favor de tu parte. Por el bien de los chicos de la Isla.

–Oh, Malie, está bien que busques las regalías de tu padre pero tampoco abuses –dijo Hades, recostándose en el sillón en que estaba sentado–. Créelo o no tengo mis límites, incluso si se trata de ti.

–No lo entiendo… Todo este tiempo pensé que sólo deseabas volver a tu antigua gloria como dios del Inframundo –expresó confusa la chica dragón ante la actitud de su padre–. Pero ahora que eres libre no haces nada por intentarlo.

–No necesitas entenderlo, Mal –le espetó Hades, molesto de todo el tema–. Cualquiera que hubiera tenido un rango como el mío para al final terminar como un mero prisionero sin poder, pudriéndose en una isla de mala muerte hubiera estado desesperado por volver a lo que tenía.

–¡Entonces…! –se le acercó la chica de cabello azul y púrpura, arrodillándose a su lado para poder mirarlo de frente con ojos suplicantes–. Si es así con mayor razón deberías tratar de ponerte en contacto con los del Olimpo. Sólo de esa forma tendrás la oportunidad de recuperar tu puesto.

Se produjo un silencio en el que padre e hija se quedaron mirando fijamente. Ambos permanecían serios hasta que Hades soltó una carcajada como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste.

–Oh, Mali, Mali, Mali… –repetía Hades mientras negaba con la cabeza, decepcionado–. ¿Vas a pretender que ahora te importa cómo se siente tu viejo? Me gustaba cuando eras más directa y honesta.

–Bien… Entonces sabes que esto es casi tan importante para mí como la vez que me prestaste tu brasa –sentenció Mal, poniéndose de pie y denotando dureza en su voz–. No tienes que convencer a los dioses de aceptarte de nuevo, pero al menos podrías disculparte e interceder por los chicos de la Isla.

–¡Argh! ¡Te dije que lo olvidaras, Mal! –dijo Hades, enderezándose al tiempo que perdía la paciencia–. ¡Mis buenas acciones terminaron por este año cediéndote mi brasa y despertando a esa princesa malcriada! Ya no me pidas más, ¿está bien?

Con desilusión, Mal se quedó mirando a su padre sin saber que más hacer o decir para convencerlo. Todas sus expectativas se habían venido abajo como una cubeta de ladrillos.

–¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerte, cierto?

–Exacto. Ahora si me disculpas tengo hora en el sauna –comentó él mientras arreglaba el cuello de su chaqueta, mostrándose más pasivo e indiferente.

Aquella actitud de su padre fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Mal. Si bien no esperaba que todo marchara de mil maravillas, tampoco se esperaba tal desprecio ante su propuesta.

El punto de ebullición fue cuando Mal vio cómo Hades se dirigía de lo más campante a la salida del cuarto para seguir gozando de los lujos y placeres que le brindaba Auradon gracias a ella.

–¡Bien, de acuerdo, haz lo que quieras! –gritó Mal enfurecida y procedió a apuntarlo y a regañarlo con su dedo–. ¡Pero con o sin ti iré al Olimpo para hablar por el bien de esos niños! ¡Y no me importa si debo echar abajo la puerta con tal de que me escuchen! ¡De algún modo me haré oír!

Ante eso, Hades volteó y miró fijamente a su hija, desapareciendo esa sonrisa burlesca y despreocupada de su cara para dar paso a una de cierta incomodidad.

–Oh, Mali, por favor… No sabes lo que dices ni con quienes estás tratando.

–Puede que no… Pero ahora que soy la futura reina supongo que algo podré hacer –sentenció Mal, sin aflojar–. Y si todavía crees que has enmendado todo lo que no hiciste por mí durante tantos años pues te equivocas. Que no se te olvide que mi principal prioridad es lograr la unidad de Auradon y la Isla. Y no descansaré hasta conseguirlo.

Hades y Mal volvieron a quedarse quietos, mirándose fijamente durante un largo rato. Era como si por fin, pese a toda su aversión al tema, el dios del Inframundo había llegado a una complicada decisión.

–De acuerdo, tú ganas –dijo él finalmente, levantando sus brazos en pos de rendición.

–¿En serio?

–Sí. Es una locura que vayas tú sola a meterte con quienes no conoces ni sabes de lo que son capaces de hacer en tu presencia –comentó tratando de pasar como un socarrón, aunque claramente había preocupación en sus palabras–. Pero quiero que escuches bien. Voy a acompañarte, a disculparme y lo que gustes con una sola condición.

La mirada y tono del dios del Inframundo habían cambiado súbitamente tras pronunciar esto último, lo que indicaba que iba en serio. Mal pensó que cualquiera fuera su condición valdría la pena si así lograba ganarse el favor del Olimpo.

–¿Cuál? –preguntó ella con cautela.

–Quiero que primero me lleves con tu madre.

* * *

**Ya está ¿Qué tal? ¿Se esperaban esta condición? xD Ese Hades qué planes tendrá en mente… si entienden lo que quiero decir, hummmm… Jejeje, en fin, espero les gustara el capítulo y sus avances. En el siguiente, ¿podría ser una bonita reunión familiar? Hagan sus apuestas :D**

**Gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan o ponen en alerta esta historia. En especial gracias a KandraK y sailor-v por sus reviews. Sailor-v: Lo de Audrey está lejos de acabar, lo siento u.u pero ahora hay temas más importantes que tratar como se verá más adelante. La chica podría aprovechar de enmendarse, quién sabe :P**

**No teman dejar sus opiniones, sugerencias u correcciones.**


	5. Where's mom?

**Descendientes © Disney**

_Where's mom?_

* * *

La sorpresiva condición de Hades tomó por completo desprevenida a Mal, quien jamás imaginó semejantes palabras en boca de su padre después de todo lo ocurrido.

Habría esperado cualquier cosa de su parte; su brasa de vuelta, su perro Cerberus, liberar a los Titanes o la cabeza de Hércules en una bandeja, pero jamás volver a ver a Maléfica. Aquello sin duda era muy sospechoso.

–¿Es una broma? –preguntó ella, incrédula.

–Nooo ¿Tendría que serlo? –preguntó su padre de lo más casual–. Ya sé que parece una locura, pero si en verdad estás tan decidida a seguir adelante con esto no tendrás problema en llevarme con ella.

–¿Tú crees? –le espetó Mal, ahora molesta mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación–. ¿Piensas ponerme a prueba precisamente con la villana que tanto dices odiar y que resulta que es tu ex esposa solo para acompañarme al Olimpo

–Oye, no te pongas así, Malie. Ya sabes cómo es esto –se explicó mordazmente el dios del Inframundo señalándose a sí mismo–. Yo hago tratos. A eso me dedico. Tú pones algo de tu parte y yo de la mía, ¿qué me dices?

La chica de cabello azul y púrpura volteó a mirar detenidamente a su padre para luego volver a apuntarlo con su dedo en actitud acusatoria.

–NO. Me duele decir esto, pero en lo que respecta a mamá no me fío ni un pelo de ti –declaró Mal de manera firme–. Por mucho que desee esto por el bien de Auradon y de esos niños no voy a poner en riesgo la seguridad de mi madre por mucho que lo merezca –Dicho esto hizo una pausa, mirando a su padre con más calma pero con tristeza y decepción– Veo que no has cambiado demasiado. Nunca debí pedirte nada.

Desilusionada, la futura reina de Auradon se dirigió a la salida del cuarto sin voltear a mirar a su padre.

–¿A qué le tienes miedo, Malie? –preguntó Hades, provocando que su hija se detuviera antes de poder cruzar la puerta–. ¿De verdad no quieres llevarme con ella por su seguridad o porque quieres evitar volver a verla?

Mal no dijo nada, solo volteó a mirar a su padre con un rostro cubierto por la vacilación y contrariedad. Pues el dios del Inframundo había dado en el clavo. Desde que dejó a su madre en la Isla de los Perdidos y asegurarse que no volviera a salir trataba de no pensar mucho en ella. Pero una parte suya se sentía horriblemente culpable. El tener a su madre como un lagarto, viviendo en condiciones deplorables mientras ella gozaba de una vida acomodada en Auradon no era algo que le gustaría admitir, especialmente frente a su padre.

–Eso… No tengo porqué explicártelo –declaró evasiva a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

–Ah no, porque yo creo que tu cara lo dice todo –aclaró Hades con una sonrisa de triunfo–. Puede que no te haya criado, pero te conozco demasiado bien.

–¡No! ¡No me conoces en absoluto! –negó Mal, alterada–. ¡Si lo hicieras sabrías que todo lo ocurrido con mamá me ha afectado cómo no tienes idea! ¡Y sin embargo te atreves a pedirme algo así!

–¡¿Crees que hago esto solo por lastimarte?! –alzó la voz su padre, perdiendo la paciencia al momento que se ponía en pie–. ¡No me compares con tu madre! ¡No fuiste la única a quien ella destrozó su corazón!

Un momento de tensión y silencio dio lugar entre padre e hija, mirándose fijamente después de semejante discusión. Sin darse cuenta, los ojos de ambos habían cambiado hasta tornarse de un azul y verde destellante. Aquello ocurría solo cuando estaban enojados y desprendían su poder. No obstante, al darse cuenta de algo, Mal suavizó la expresión de su mirada para volverse en uno que variaba entre el shock y la compasión.

–No mentías cuando dijiste que la amabas –señaló la chica dragón sin salir de su sorpresa–. Y sigues haciéndolo.

–¡Ay, por favor, Malie! –exclamó el dios del Inframundo, apartando la vista de su hija con una sonrisa divertida–. Está bien que desconfíes de mí, pero tampoco es para que digas semejantes disparates.

–¿Entonces por qué tanto empeño en verla de nuevo? –argumentó Mal sin dejar de mirarlo fijo–. A menos que la odies tanto como para querer aplastarla, pero no es tu caso ya que por tus palabras y actitud puede que sea otro tu propósito.

Hades dejó pasar unos segundos de absoluto silencio, pensando qué decir, pero no iba a dar en el gusto que su hija lo viera en ridículo.

–Que te quede claro que me quedaron unas cuantas cosas que decirle a tu madre después que estuviéramos casados. Y solo por eso vale la pena decírselo a la cara, aun cuando sea una lagartija –le aclaró él mirándola de muy cerca.

–Pues bien. Vayamos a verla –le desafió Mal con una sonrisa de satisfacción–. Será divertido ver su reacción cuando nos vea juntos.

–Esa es la actitud –la apremió Hades, sonriendo travieso y procediendo a tocar la punta de la nariz de Mal con su dedo–. Esa es la hija de su padre.

* * *

Tras el acuerdo final de Hades y Mal, los dos se dispusieron a ir rumbo a la Isla, al lugar donde la chica dragón dejó guardada a su madre para seguridad de todos. Mal no había querido develarle el lugar exacto de su ubicación, pero le aseguró que lo vería por sí mismo quedando como un secreto entre ambos.

En ese momento, ambos caminaban cerca de las orillas del Reino que conectaban hacia la Isla. Para ser más precisos era la misma ruta de atajo que había tomado Mal y su equipo cuando Audrey la convirtió en una anciana.

–¿Entonces no iremos en una de tus elegantes limosinas? Qué decepción –se quejó irónico Hades viendo que tendrían que cruzar a escondidas tal y como su hija y sus amigos hicieron en aquella ocasión.

–Ya te dije que de esto no puede enterarse nadie. Nisiquiera Ben –contestó Mal muy seria mientras llevaba a su lado la motoneta que él le había regalado.

–¿Guardando secretos antes de la boda? Eso no se oye muy bien para empezar su vida feliz –comentó él sarcástico.

–¡Es sólo por ahora, le contaré todo una vez regresemos al palacio! –le aclaró Mal, un tanto indignada–. ¡Y no eres el indicado para hablar de relaciones! ¿No te parece?

–Como gustes. Yo sólo decía –se defendió el susodicho en señal de rendición–. Por cierto, ¿es este trasto lo mejor que pudiste conseguir? Me decepcionas, Mal

–Oh, perdone usted, su Alteza infernal –se burló Mal en su mismo tono–. Siento no poder hacer algo de su gusto para ir a ver a la mujer que tanto odia. Quizás usted pueda hacer algo mejor.

–Podría intentar. Préstame la brasa por un momento –le pidió tranquilamente su padre a medida que estiraba su brazo en dirección a ella.

Ante la iniciativa, Mal no sabía si Hades se lo estaba pidiendo en serio o no. Pero tras varios segundos de observarlo con atención se percató que no se trataba de una de sus bromas, por lo que lo quedó viendo con cierta indecisión.

–Vamos, Malie, ¿en serio vas a dudar de mí ahora? Deja que al menos tu viejo tenga algo de diversión de vez en cuando.

Finalmente, la chica dragón pegó un suspiró de resignación y le pasó de nuevo su brasa.

–De acuerdo, sólo trata que no llame mucho la atención.

–Créeme Malie, será algo sencillo y alucinante al mismo tiempo –la molestó él con una sonrisa de misterio.

Tan pronto el dios del Inframundo tuvo entre sus dedos su brasa azul, su cabelló se iluminó al ver de nuevo su poder de vuelta y con éste convirtió la motoneta de Mal en un flamante y oscura motocicleta al más puro estilo rockero, con llantas que desprendía llamas azules en su entorno.

Mal le miró de forma recriminatoria y de fastidio, puesto que su padre no conocía el significado de la sutileza.

–¿Qué? Debiste ver mi propio carruaje que surcaba los cielos del Inframundo y el Olimpo. Ese sí era un transporte digno de un dios.

Al final Mal sonrió divertida. Eso sí, se aseguró que su padre le devolviera la brasa. Después de todo él se la había obsequiado como muestra de redención hacia ella.

Al rato Hades se subió a la motocicleta con su hija por detrás de él, agarrándose con fuerza de su cintura. Poco después echó a andar el motor cruzando a gran velocidad el mar en dirección a la isla.

–No necesito decir que te agarres fuerte, ¿cierto?

Mal volvió a sonreír y apoyó la cabeza en la espalda de su padre. A pesar de sus diferencias, la futura reina de Auradon se sentía a gusto en la compañía de su padre. No importaba que fueran a ver a su madre. Aquello ya lo verían después que llegaran a la Isla. Por ahora sólo se dejó llevar con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

**Un capítulo corto, creo. Pero quise dedicar esto por completo a Hades y Mal. En el siguiente ya habrá noticias del resto de personajes así como una linda reunión familiar XD No tengo palabras para agradecer su apoyo a esta historia que me da tanto gusto escribir. Tengo en mente otro proyecto xover, así que me gustaría si pudieran contestar una encuesta que hay en mi profile sobre si creen pertinente avisar de antemano todas las parejas que habrá en el fic, o prefieren dejarlo como sorpresa y descubrirlo en el transcurso de la historia.**

**Gracias en especial a KandraK, sailor-v y a Guest por sus reviews. Cualquier cosa no olviden comentar por si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia.**


	6. Intense Feelings

**Descendientes © Disney**

_Intense Feelings_

* * *

En Auradon, Ben salía del palacio revisando los papeles que ayer por la noche le había mostrado su prometida ante la posibilidad de integrar a la Isla en los Juegos Olímpicos, cuando de pronto se topó con unas voces bastantes familiares en su camino.

–¡Ben! ¡Hola! –le saludaron Jane y Lonnie corriendo hacia él.

–Oh, hola… –les saludó el joven rey levantando la vista hacia sus compañeras.

–Oye, ¿es cierto que la hija de la reina Elsa está aquí, en Auradon? –preguntó la hija de Mulan sin poder contener la emoción en sus palabras–. Acabo de llegar y Jane me contó las noticias, pero me dijeron que ha estado contigo y Mal todo este tiempo.

–Ah… sí, es cierto –respondió el hijo de Adam con una sonrisa un tanto incómoda ante la excitación de la asiática–. Ayer le estuvimos mostrando los principales lugares del Reino y ahora seguramente debe estar descansando en el palacio.

–¿Crees que podamos tener una audiencia con ella? –preguntó esta vez la hija de la Hada Madrina, entusiasmada.

–Pues… No sé, pero le hablaré tan pronto termine de revisar estos papeles, ¿les parece?

–¡Claro, gracias Ben! ¡Tan pronto la veas dile que estamos ansiosas por conocerla! –le dijo Lonnie en un tono parecido al de un niño que no puede esperar a que sea Navidad.

Entonces, cuando las muchachas estaban a punto de retirarse, Ben recordó algo que lo hizo pensar en aquel asunto que le había encomendado su padre.

–¡Esperen, necesito pedirles algo!

Jane y Lonnie se detuvieron a su llamado y voltearon a mirarlo con algo de extrañeza.

–Yo… Yo sé que esto va a sonar un poco imprudente de mi parte –empezó él, indeciso, bajando por ratos la mirada–. Pero, ¿sería posible que volvieran a integrar a Audrey a su grupo

Las caras de espanto de Jane y Lonnie dieron a entender de inmediato que no esperaban semejante sorpresa.

–¡Ya sé que quizás es muy pronto para pedirlo, pero Audrey en serio ha estado pasándola muy mal –se apresuró a explicar Ben antes de recibir cualquier respuesta–. No es correcto hacerla pagar de esta forma porque así no arreglaremos nada, sólo aumentaremos el sufrimiento de una persona que ya está muy arrepentida.

Luego de eso un silencio incómodo dio lugar entre los tres. Se podía ver claramente cómo la hija de Mulan y la hija de la Hada Madrina querían evitar el tema.

–Bueno… Verás, Ben… –dijo finalmente Jane, tratando de sonar pasiva–. Aún no puedo olvidar todo lo que pasó. Ella… Audrey se apareció en mi fiesta de cumpleaños ocasionando todo un desastre; durmió a mis invitados y no conforme con eso convirtió a mi madre en piedra para luego proponerse a destruir Auradon.

–Eso… Eso fue porque se sentía muy sola y lastimada –la justificó Ben, afligido–. Sin darnos cuenta la hicimos a un lado y eso la llevó a tomar las decisiones equivocadas.

–¡¿Y eso es excusa para todo lo que hizo?! –reclamó indignada Lonnie–. ¡No, Ben! Tú sabes que ella por propia decisión decidió alejarse debido a la envidia que le tenía a Mal, siendo desagradable con todos a quienes nos simpatizaba.

–Créeme, estoy consciente de eso, pero antes que todo ella era nuestra amiga y compañera –trató de hacerlas razonar el joven rey–. ¿No podríamos simplemente darle otra oportunidad y volver a empezar?

–Lo siento, Ben… Pero como dijiste, es demasiado pronto como para siquiera pensarlo –respondió Jane muy seria incluso mostrando atisbos de rencor en su voz–. Y a decir verdad no estoy segura si alguna vez podré dejar todo atrás.

Dicho esto, Jane y Lonnie mirando de mala manera a su rey. Con tan sólo unas palabras Ben había logrado cambiar todo el buen humor que hasta entonces tenían sus amigas.

–¡Chicas, por favor! –solo alcanzó a decir Ben sin poder evitar que las muchachas se alejaran de su vista.

Así fue cómo Ben quedó solo y angustiado en el lugar, sin saber cómo podría ayudar a Audrey.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Isla, Hades y Mal ya habían llegado a ésta y caminaban por el centro en dirección al escondite de Maléfica.

Los alrededores parecían desolados. No era de extrañar. La población de la Isla había disminuido considerablemente desde que la mayoría de niños había decidido mudarse a Auradon con alguno de sus padres. Claro que de momento sólo se trataba de una residencia temporal, puesto que todavía tenían que cumplir con los requisitos y permisos necesarios en vista que el espacio en el Reino no era ilimitado como hubieran soñado.

–¿Queda mucho por llegar, Malie o sólo estamos dando vueltas para hacerme cambiar de parecer?

–Dije que te llevaría, ¿no? Nunca imaginé que estarías tan ansioso por volver a ver a mamá.

Hades refunfuñó. Maldijo el momento en que se le soltó aquella confesión tan vergonzosa. Nisiquiera él sabía bien porqué terminó por decir semejante barbaridad. Después de todo lo que había pasado con Maléfica, de cuánto lo usó y lo humilló, no podía ser que todavía siguiera sintiendo algo que no fuera más que repulsión por ella, ¿o sí?

Tan enfrascado estaba en aquellos pensamientos que casi no notó cuando su hija se detuvo en un callejón, y por medio de una pequeña piedra que tiró a una señal que indicaba peligro con las rocas, se desembocaron unas escaleras que conducían a unos departamentos allí arriba.

–¿Vas a quedarte ahí o vas a subir? –le preguntó su hija viéndose divertida ante su momentánea distracción.

–¿Y esto? ¿Algún elegante sitio que tu madre dispuso para formarte como su fiel sucesora? –preguntó con sorna el dios del Inframundo pretendiendo así desviar la atención.

–Ja,ja, qué gracioso –dijo ella con una expresión de fastidio, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que se apresuraran a subir–. Vamos.

Una vez llegaron al último piso, padre e hija entraron al departamento en el cual Mal se refugió después de escapar de la presión de lo que significaba ser novia del rey de Auradon y antes que se desatara toda esa pelea contra Uma. Todo lucía tal cual desde esa vez y Hades no pudo evitar sorprenderse y a la vez maravillarse en vista que sí parecía un lugar bastante elegante para los estándares de la Isla.

–Buen gusto para el decorado, Malie –la elogió él con una sonrisa divertida–. Sin duda es una cualidad que sacaste de mí.

–Qué bueno que te guste. Por cierto… ¿No olvidas algo? –le siguió el juego la chica de cabello morado y azul dirigiéndose hacia unas cortinas, donde al correrlas, dejó ver una jaula de mediano tamaño en la que se encontraba una lagartija con tonalidades verdes y púrpuras.

A principio Hades no supo cómo reaccionar. Había visto las noticias y sabido por todos los medios, pero jamás creyó verlo en persona.

–La Gran Dueña del mal… El terror de todos los villanos –susurró el dios del Inframundo casi sin podérselo creer. Entonces se acercó a ella para poder observarla mejor, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar soltar una risa que se volvió incontrolable luego.

–¡Muy bien, ya fue suficiente! –le dijo Mal, poniéndose de mal humor–. ¡Si tienes algo que decirle, díselo ya y acabemos con esto!

–Aw, qué mala eres, Malie. Déjame disfrutar esto –alegó su padre sin dejar de reír–. No tienes idea de cómo soñé con una oportunidad como ésta.

Mal se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con impaciencia. Hades por su lado sólo se enfocó en agacharse hasta quedar a la altura de la jaula y así mirar lo más cerca posible a su ex esposa.

–¿Dónde están tus mastodontes ahora? ¿O tu molesto pajarraco Diablo? Ya no hay nadie que te cuide las espaldas, ¿eh? "gran Dueña del mal"

A pesar que sus palabras estaban cargadas de burla y resentimiento, una parte suya parecía vacilar. Era como si una extraña mezcla de sentimientos encontrados dieran lugar a una batalla en su interior para salir en forma de emociones.

–Tú misma te buscaste esto –finalmente le dijo con una abrumante seriedad–. Tomaste todo de mí y creíste que podías salirte con la tuya, ¿no Pero ahora tienes exactamente lo que te mereces, "_querida_"

Mal miró a su padre con cierta compasión. Sin duda había muchas cosas que ella desconocía sobre la historia de sus padres. Cosas que quería saber tal y como se lo dijo la mañana de ayer antes de ir a recibir a la princesa Eliana. Pero en el fondo, Mal sabía que no era un asunto fácil de tocar a profundidad, más ahora que veía a su padre expresarse de esa forma.

–¿Ya te descargaste lo suficiente? –finalmente preguntó la futura reina de Auradon en un tono cansado.

Hades no respondió de inmediato. Dejó pasar unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie y volverse hacia su hija en su acostumbrada actitud.

–Supongo que eso será todo por hoy –expresó él en su característico tono jocoso mientras arreglaba sus vestimentas–. ¿Ahora es tu turno de cantarles sus verdades?

–No… –suspiró ella sin quitarse ese tono cansado y de abatimiento en su expresión y voz–. Sólo quiero regresar a Auradon y… y que me acompañes cuanto antes al Olimpo para así poder hacer algo que ayude a los chicos de la Isla y… olvidar de una vez por todas que estuve aquí.

Terminado de decir eso, Mal se apresuró a salir ya que no podía soportar las emociones que la embargaban, haciendo que su padre cambiara de expresión por una preocupada.

Su hija estaba en lo correcto cuando le dijo que ver a su madre no era una experiencia agradable. Ahora se sentía culpable.

Al instante, se preparó para salir también, pero antes echó una última y larga mirada a su ex esposa lagartija hasta que finalmente salió tras Mal.

* * *

**Para los que se preguntaban dónde estaba Maléfica xD Bueno, yo supongo que es donde se escondió Mal ya que no se arriesgaría a dejarla libre tanto por su seguridad como la de otros. La historia de Hades y Maléfica tengo pensada ponerla en algún momento(las frases del dios dejan mucho en qué pensar) pero por ahora hay otras cosas en que enfocarse, como la ida al Olimpo, ya que a partir de ahí es cuando verdaderamente partirá esta historia :3 **

**Agradezco sus gentiles comentarios, sobretodo a KandraK y sailor-v que han apoyado desde el comienzo. Me gustaría que más se unieran y que dieran sus opiniones y/o sugerencias, ya que de eso se nutre un fic y las ganas de actualizar para un autor.**

**Por favor, la encuesta sigue en pie en mi profile ;_;**


	7. The Messenger

**Descendientes © Disney**

* * *

_7: The Messenger_

* * *

El camino de vuelta a Auradon resultó ser con ánimos completamente diferente a los de un inicio. Para empezar, si bien Mal seguía callada, ya no parecía muy complacida en compañía de su padre, mientras que él había optado por una actitud más pasiva y silenciosa, contrarrestando con esa jocosa y socarrona, la cual mantenía cuando se dirigían hacia la Isla.

Hades jamás llegó a imaginar que su hija se sentiría así de mal luego de volver del escondrijo en que mantenía cautiva a su madre. Siendo sincero, para él tampoco había resultado una experiencia muy grata viéndola en semejantes condiciones por mucho que proclamara detestarla.

De cualquier modo el daño ya estaba hecho, y padre e hija ya se encontraban en tierra firme, bajándose de la motocicleta para disponerse a regresar al palacio.

No obstante, a Hades se le estaba haciendo incómodo ver que su Malie ahora estuviera tan deprimida. Después de lo sucedido quería evitar hablar del tema, pero quizás si aclaraba sus dudas eso también la ayudaría a ella.

―¿Sabes? He estado pensando…

―¿Pensando qué? ¿Alguna otra brillante condición con la que ponerme a prueba? ―le cuestionó Mal llena de cansancio y mal humor.

―…Acerca del contrahechizo de tu madre ―respondió serio él, ignorando las palabras mal intencionadas de su hija―. ¿Cómo funciona exactamente? ¿Su mente sigue intacta o se reduce a la de un simple animal sin capacidad de razonar?

La chica de cabello azul y púrpura no podía creer que su padre osara continuar con el tema haciéndole ese tipo de preguntas. Después de haberla llevado de mala gana allí y ver lo deprimida que se había puesto al verla, ahora pretendía fingir que le importaba Maléfica tras haberse mofado de ella en su presencia.

―¡¿Por qué insistes tanto en querer averiguar de esto?! ―le recriminó Mal, más que indignada―. ¡¿No te bastó con todo lo que le dijiste a mamá en mi presencia para que ahora vengas a preocuparte por ella y de su hechizo?!

―¡No me interesa tu madre, Mal, me interesas tú! ―le aclaró él con firmeza.

Ambos quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Aunque Mal no debería estar sorprendida, ciertamente lo estaba viendo a su padre expresarse de esa forma.

―Mira… Lamento haberte presionado a hacer todo esto ―le dijo el dios griego, ya más tranquilo―. Pero sólo quería hacerme una idea de lo que te estaba pasando y cómo te sentías respecto a tu madre y a mí. Lo que me dijiste ayer me dejó pensando, es todo.

―Bueno, ya lo viste… ¿Satisfecho? ―le remarcó la chica dragón sin mostrarse nada comprensiva.

Sin más, la futura reina de Auradon se adelantó en dirección al palacio, dejando a su padre a solas e inerte en el lugar mientras que él sólo la observaba marcharse. Por ahora lo mejor sería guardar un poco la distancia.

Y es que su hija podía ser igual de testaruda que su primo Hércules.

* * *

El atardecer caía sobre Auradon y Ben se encontraba algo atareado dentro de su oficina, contestando llamados y firmando algunos papeles. El día había sido frustrante desde que habló con Jane y Lonnie acerca de Audrey. Ninguno de los de su clase quería escuchar algo sobre ella, mucho menos hablar de perdonarla en vista de todo el daño que había hecho como la _Queen of Mean._

Mortificado de pensar en ella, sacó una fotografía que estaba guardada en su escritorio y lo mostraba a él, a Chad y a Audrey cuando eran solo unos niños. Se quedó mirando la imagen por largo rato, preguntándose en qué momento había cambiado todo.

Aunque él lo sabía. Fue también el día en que conoció al amor de su vida: Mal Igna. A pesar que sabía que la llegada de los hijos de los villanos supondría una decisión arriesgada que conllevaría una serie de cambios, no solo para el Reino sino que también para su gente, nunca imaginó tal caos desatado por una de sus amigas más cercanas en torno a enamorarse de la hija de Maléfica. Claro que había una serie de matices allí, aunque claro, tampoco era como si eso fuera a exculpar los crímenes cometidos por Audrey.

―Permiso… ¿Ben? ―se oyó de repente la voz frágil de una joven, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Al dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta, Ben se encontró con la heredera de Arandelle, asomándose tímidamente en su oficina.

―Oh, Eliana, qué bueno verte ―se alegró el hijo de Adam, poniéndose de pie para recibirla―. No sabes la cantidad de gente que me ha estado preguntando por ti y desea conocerte. Si fueras tan amable, ¿te importaría reunirte con las chicas de mi clase? En serio están ansiosas por hablart-

―¡Por favor, no! ―lo interrumpió la chica de cabello blanco, un tanto alterada, desconcertando completamente al joven monarca.

―¿Qué-qué tienes, Eliana? ¿Por qué te pones así? ―le preguntó él con una sonrisa nerviosa, sin entender el motivo de su reacción.

―Yo… Lo lamento, pero estar con muchas personas a la vez resulta demasiado abrumador para mí ―se explicó Eliana, apenada―. Por eso te agradecería no someterme a ese tipo de cosas a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, ¿está bien?

―Oh… De acuerdo ―murmuró Ben, demasiado extrañado como para responder algo más―. Entonces les diré que te encuentras algo indispuesta y no puedes exponerte a contagiar al resto.

―Te lo agradezco ―musitó ella, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones completamente aliviada.

La consternación en la cara de Ben no daba abasto. Era demasiado sospechoso el comportamiento de su invitada. Sin embargo, debía respetar sus deseos, ya que intuía que algo desolador se escondía en sus palabras y actitud que no le permitían relacionarse abiertamente con otros.

―Mira… Si quieres hablar estaré más que gustoso de escucharte cualesquiera sean tus problemas ―le ofreció gentilmente el joven rey, sentándose en otro sillón frente a ella―. Puede que no tenga traumas con mis padres, pero sé bien lo que es mantener las expectativas de todo un Reino.

Eliana esbozó una débil sonrisa que parecía estar llena de tristeza. Durante mucho tiempo había estado tratando de cumplir con los estándares que suponía ser la hija de la Reina Elsa. Claro que el asunto iba más allá de sólo expectativas. Y eso era algo que la aterraba, puesto que era bien sabido el inmenso poder de la Reina de Hielo.

―Imagino que ser hija de la Reina Elsa no ha de ser sencillo ―continuó Ben, tratando de esa forma de acercarse a la muchacha de cabellera blanca.

―No… ―contestó ella casi en un susurro―. Pero no significa que tenga algún tipo de resentimiento contra ella. Es… complicado ―terminó por decir mientras se frotaba sus guantes y los miraba como si se trataran de un castigo.

―Eliana… Quiero que sepas que aquí nadie te presionará a hacer algo que tú no quieras ―le explicó Ben con delicadeza al momento que ponía su mano sobre la de ella―. Tienes mi palabra.

Eliana miró sus manos(cubiertas por los guantes) y luego a Ben, sintiéndose algo avergonzada ante el gesto y palabras tan dulces del monarca del Reino. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de contacto y demostraciones de afecto, por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por ello.

―Oh, perdón, parece que los estoy interrumpiendo ―dijo de pronto una voz familiar que acababa de llegar a la oficina empleando un tono sarcástico.

―¡Mal! ―exclamó Ben, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie al verla―. Me preguntaba cuando llegarías. Estaba preocupado por ti.

―Sí… puedo verlo ―expresó ella con malicia sin quitarles la vista de encima a él y a Eliana―. Pensé que estarías ocupado, pero no de este modo.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo en el que ni Ben ni Eliana supieron qué decir. Tampoco era como si fuera una situación demasiado comprometedora, pero era evidente que la futura reina de Auradon estaba celosa ante la escena.

―Creo que es mejor que me retire ―dijo finalmente Eliana mientras que Ben solo podía emitir balbuceos―. Gracias por escucharme y entender mi problema, rey Ben. Ahora es mejor que los deje solos.

Y antes de que Ben pudiera decir algo, Eliana ya atravesaba la puerta dejando solos a los futuros reyes.

―Claro… ¡Nos vemos después! ―alzó la voz Ben esperando que ella lo escuchara. Luego de esto, miró a Mal, quien seguía de brazos cruzados, mirándolo como si todavía esperara una explicación―. ¿Qué?

―Quizá la juzgué muy pronto para decir que era tan introvertida como se veía.

―Oh vamos, hace poco llegó a mi oficina. Está teniendo problemas para lidiar con su fama como hija de la Reina Elsa ―explicó Ben con una sonrisa que variaba entre lo divertida y nerviosa―. ¿Acaso crees que podría fijarme en alguien más cuando tengo a la chica perfecta a mi lado?

―¡Hmpf! No exageremos. Ya sabes lo que pienso de eso de ser la _chica perfecta_ ―contestó Mal sonriendo divertida ahora que su prometido se ponía cariñoso con ella, abrazándola de su cintura.

―Y dime ¿Ya terminaste de convencer a tu padre? ¿Aceptó en ir al Olimpo contigo?

El rostro de Mal cambió a uno de fastidio y desaliento, apartándose un poco de Ben para mirar a otro lado con la misma expresión alicaída que había mostrado en la Isla.

―Sí… Pero no estoy de humor para hablar de eso.

―¿Por qué? Creí que era lo que más querías en estos momentos. Así podrás hablar a favor de la Isla y ver la posibilidad de integrarla en los Juegos Olímpicos.

―Es… complicado ―respondió ella con cansancio. Y Ben, por su lado, se preguntaba si tanto Mal como Eliana se habrían puesto de acuerdo para dar respuestas tan escuetas―. Solo puedo decirte que papá no me lo puso fácil.

Ben la quedó mirando por unos segundos, lleno de intriga y preocupación. Después de todo, ya le conocía aquellos gestos cada vez que su prometida se enfrentaba a una crisis y optaba por guardárselo para sí misma para no preocupar al resto.

―Mal… Lo que sea que te pase puedes decírmelo sin miedo, pero si no estás lista para hacerlo lo entenderé y esperaré ―le dijo él con ternura, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros en señal de querer reconfortarla.

Mal pensaba contárselo, aún cuando en verdad no quería hacerlo ya que deseaba dejar el tema de su madre atrás. Pero bien sabía que no podía seguir ocultándole secretos a su futuro esposo, ya que tal y como le dijo su padre, era una pésima forma para dar comienzo a su vida de felices por siempre.

De modo que optó por contarle que había ido a ver a su madre-lagartija a petición de su padre, por muy duro que resultaba siquiera recordar lo desagradable que fue, sin mencionar el cargo de conciencia que todavía le producía el tenerla guardada en su viejo apartamento con apenas lo necesario para que ésta pudiera sobrevivir.

―Bueno, Ben… La verdad es que…

Entonces, justo en ese preciso instante, el sonido de alguien tocando el vidrio llamó por completo la atención de la pareja real para concentrarse en la identidad del sujeto que estaba al otro lado de la ventana.

Allí, la figura delgada de un joven de piel pálida, de cabello azul rizado y que llevaba consigo unos lentes semioscuros junto a un casco y zapatillas doradas, las cuales lo mantenían flotando en el aire, se veía a través del vidrio para total sorpresa de Mal y Ben que apenas sí podían creer la presencia del extraño personaje que se había presentado tan súbitamente en el palacio.

―Buenas, señor y señora de Auradon ―les saludó el muchacho con una sonrisa cordial―. He oído que tienen un mensaje para el Olimpo y en nombre de los dioses he venido a darles respuesta, así que… ¿Me permiten pasar?

Ben y Mal seguían estupefactos, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, dejando a su interlocutor de lo más confuso y divertido de sus expresiones.

―Tomaré eso como un sí ―dijo aquel extraño joven de toga blanca y zapatillas aladas mientras se encogía de hombros al no contar con una respuesta.

Lo siguiente que sucedió, fue que una nube de humo brillante apareció en el interior de la oficina de Ben, trayendo consigo unas cuantas luces multicolores de las que emergió el mismo joven que había estado afuera hace un momento.

―Mucho mejor, ¿no creen? Ahora… ¿en qué estábamos?

―Dis-Disculpe, pero, usted es… ―apenas sí pudo pronunciar Ben sin dejar de verse atónito ante la llegada de quien sabía venía directamente del Olimpo y suponía una presencia divina.

―Oh sí, perdonen mi falta de educación, aunque supongo que ya tendrían que conocerme ―les reprendió traviesamente el joven de cabello azul sin dejar de sonreír, rebosante de su peculiar ánimo al momento de hacer una fina reverencia con un pequeño bastón de alas que mantenía en una de sus manos―. Hermes: mensajero de los dioses y del Olimpo. Un gusto.

* * *

**¡Sí! Finalmente aparecen nuestros divertidos y polémicos dioses griegos xD Al menos uno de ellos (Digan hola a Hermes) Sobre los dioses del Olimpo, como dije esta historia contendrá participación de algunos OCs. Aunque Zeus y los demás dioses son canon dentro del mundo de Disney, (y por tanto de Descendientes), pero al no tener participación alguna en las películas, excepto por Hades, me tomaré algunas libertades con respecto a ellos. Desde ya, aviso que los únicos dioses que tendrán una participación más o menos relevante son Zeus, Hera, Poseidón, Afrodita y dos diosas más que imagino ya adivinarán quienes son (Va a arder Troya, querido(a)s lectores) XD Digo esto, porque en lo personal no me gusta el uso excesivo de personajes ajenos metidos en los fics. Quiero enfocarme en lo esencial y en el desarrollo y los problemas que tendrán los personajes principales con lo que estoy trabajando :D**

**Agradecimientos especiales a KandraK y sailor-v por su gentil apoyo. También a Guest(puedo llamarte de otra forma?) que indicó algunas faltas con la historia. Hablando de esto, pronto pretendo corregir el resto de capítulos al formato que tengo ahora(guiones largos, capítulos un poco más extensos y agregar alguno que otro detalle) Ya lo tenía presupuestado, pero he ido postergándolo u.u De modo que quizá la siguiente actualización muestre ya los cambios :D**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios.**


	8. Not Happy

**Descendientes © Disney**

* * *

_8: Not Happy_

* * *

El estar ante la presencia de un dios provocaba un sinfín de diversas emociones (dependiendo de quien fuera), pero sin duda las que más destacaban eran las de asombro y admiración.

Y es que Mal, a pesar de tener a un dios por padre, y Ben, al tener la oportunidad de cuando era niño estar ante la presencia de un par de ellos, no eran ajenos a sentirse como la mayoría de los mortales.

—Ok. Esto se está poniendo incómodo —declaró Hermes al ver el mutismo de los futuros monarcas al presentarse frente a ellos—. ¿Van a estar así un rato o solo yo voy a hablar?

—¡Oh, perdone usted! —se apresuró a decir el hijo de Adam, reaccionando avergonzado al momento que hacía una reverencia—. E-Es un gran honor tenerlo ante nosotros, dios Hermes… aunque bastante inesperado.

—Sí, bueno, ya me conocen… o me parece que no. Pero no soy de los que concretan citas o esperan invitaciones —se jactó mientras movía con orgullo sus gafas y se acomodaba un poco su casco—. Y tampoco soy de los que les gusta divagar así que iré al grano —sentenció más serio para fijar su mirada en Mal— Mal, hija de Hades y Maléfica y futura reina de Auradon, supimos de tu creciente interés por ir al Olimpo y discutir un tema en relación a la Isla de los Perdidos.

—S-Si… ¡Sí! —exclamó ella luego de un momento de silencio casi sin poder salir de su estupor con la noticia—. Pero… ¿Cómo se enteraron de eso? Tan sólo anoche le comenté a Ben de esa idea y recién lo hice con mi padre esta mañana.

—Bueno… Desde que nos enteramos que la barrera había desaparecido me mandaron a rondar por aquí a ver cómo estaban las cosas… Y también estar al tanto de cómo se ha comportado tu padre —confesó esto último con cuidado.

—¿Nos… ha estado espiando? —preguntó la chica dragón de manera intermitente, sin saber si mostrarse más sorprendida o enfadada por ello.

—¡Hey, ese es trabajo de Apolo, él es el chismoso de la familia! —se defendió Hermes, ofendido, aunque no tardó en retomar su buen humor para volver a dirigirse a la chica de cabello azul y púrpura—. Pero en fin, el asunto es que ahora tienes una invitación abierta al Olimpo. Eres libre de venir si lo deseas, así que… ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Mal se encontraba completamente anonadada y sin palabras. Es decir, ella tenía más que claro cual era su respuesta, pero no imaginaba que todo pasara tan rápido con un dios mensajero presentándose en persona frente a su puerta.

—¡Claro! ¡Claro que iré! —respondió ella finalmente, totalmente convencida—. Sólo dígame cuando y ahí estaré.

—Perfecto, entonces iré de inmediato a informárselo a los demás dioses —determinó el mensajero del Olimpo, dirigiéndose unos pasos hacia la ventana—. Estaremos esperándote en las puertas del Monte Olimpo en tres días.

—¡Espere! —lo llamó Mal antes que se dispusiera a marcharse—. Mi padre… Hades… ¿Puede él venir conmigo?

La pregunta de Mal iba con mucho cuidado y temor, pues había estado presionando a su padre a que la acompañara al Olimpo durante todo el día, y no sabría qué le diría si ahora se enteraba que, de un principio, los demás dioses nunca lo tuvieron considerado a que volviera.

—Ese fue un tema de mucha discusión en el panteón —respondió Hermes con un claro gesto de desaliento—. Pero sí, hemos decidido que también debe venir al Olimpo, ya que es por eso que has estado presionándolo, ¿o no?

—Sí… Veo que ya está al tanto de todo —le reprochó Mal a medida que se cruzaba de brazos con una expresión que pasó de la sorpresa al descontento absoluto.

—Por algo soy el mensajero de los dioses —se pavoneó él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. De hecho, tan pronto se den la vuelta ya estaré de regreso en el Monte Olimpo comunicando a los demás la noticia.

—Como sea, sólo me gustaría que la próxima vez que aparezca por Auradon no sea solo para espiarnos —refunfuñó la chica dragón sin dejar de lado su molestia.

—No creo que puedas contar con eso, pero en fin _Arriverdechi_, señores —contestó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Acto seguido volvió a producirse una nube de humo que cubrió gran parte de la oficina, y cuando se desvaneció Hermes también había desaparecido.

—Vaya… esto ha sido… completamente inesperado —apenas pudo pronunciar el joven rey de Auradon en un afán de romper el hielo luego de la partida del dios mensajero.

—¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Estuvo espiándonos todo este tiempo desde que echamos abajo la barrera! —expresó Mal llena de indignación, aunque luego su rabia se convirtió en una especie de angustia y preocupación—. Ni los dioses se fían de nuestra decisión, ¿cómo esperaremos entonces que el resto lo haga?

—No dejes que eso te desanime —la consoló suavemente su prometido, abrazándola de por atrás—. Lo más importante es que ahora podrás ir al Olimpo y ayudar a integrar a la Isla en uno de los eventos más importantes de los Cinco Reinos. Tal y como dijiste, eso será un gran paso para ayudar a mejorar las relaciones entre héroes y villanos.

—Tienes razón… Me conmocionó tanto con la parte que fuimos espiados que no le tomé mucha importancia a la principal razón de todo esto —razonó la futura reina de Auradon con una sonrisa tranquila dibujada en su rostro—. El primer paso para lograr un Auradon en total armonía.

—Sé que ya te lo había dicho antes, pero ten cuidado —dijo Ben, abrazándola con más fuerza—. Hermes parece un buen tipo, pero no creo que los demás tengan la misma actitud.

—Es por eso que iré con mi padre, Ben —le recordó ella, girándose hacia él para poder mirarlo de frente—. Estoy segura que habrá más de alguien allí con rencor hacia él, pero solo puedo esperar a que vean que en verdad ha cambiado y logren hacer sus diferencias a un lado por la paz y bienestar de los Cinco Reinos.

* * *

En tanto, ya era de noche en la cima del Monte Olimpo cuando Hermes llegó a informarle a Zeus la noticia que Mal había aceptado venir junto a Hades y llegarían a los tres días acordados.

—Bien, veo que aceptaron sin problema —dijo Zeus, pensativo, parado en el balcón de sus aposentos reales mientras Hermes se encontraba levitando frente a él.

—Sí, bueno… La chica está muy entusiasmada con venir, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de su padre… Ya sabemos cómo es.

—A decir verdad, no sé qué otra cosa esperar de él —expresó el dios padre, llevándose una mano a su cabeza, confundido—. Quiero decir, lo que menos imaginé es que llegara a tener una hija durante sus años de destierro. Por muy malvada o desquiciada que fuera una villana, no imaginé que lograra mantener una relación así con él.

—Supongo que la tan afamada Dueña del Mal también debería autoproclamarse la Dueña de la Locura —se mofó un poco Hermes, y con malicia agregó—: Aunque si lo pensamos bien quizá no sea de extrañar. Ambos son viles y perversos villanos que atentaron contra la vida de bebés inocentes para concretar planes igual de malévolos.

Enseguida, Zeus hizo un gesto para que Hermes o bien se callara o bajara la voz, puesto que una figura femenina se acercaba al balcón en medio de la oscuridad que había en el fondo de la habitación.

—Querido… Hermes… ¿No habíamos acordado ya que no volveríamos a tocar ese tema?

Cuando la luz del exterior dio a ver la imagen mítica de Hera, Hermes dio un estremezón de terror y no pudo más que emitir balbuceos en los que se disculpaba y maldecía interiormente por no tener en cuenta que ella podía estar presente.

—¡Di-Discúlpeme usted, en serio no sabía que…! ¡Será mejor que me vaya, adiós!

La pareja de dioses no pudo más que ver una estela azul perderse de vista. Una vez solos, Zeus miró a su esposa con cierta culpabilidad de verla presentarse en medio de la noche con una expresión de cansancio.

—Lo siento, querida, pero no podía esperar a tener noticias de Auradon —se excusó el mayor representante de los dioses, apenado.

—Está bien… Entiendo —respondió ella a pesar que su expresión y tono desganados no cambiaron en absoluto—. Así que Hades y su hija vendrán a vernos después de todo.

—Sí… ¿Segura que estás bien con eso? Porque si gustas puedo cancelar y presentarme personalmente en Auradon para discutir…

—No. Todos los dioses ya acordamos que tu hermano y su hija vinieran hasta aquí —le interrumpió su esposa, poniendo una mano al frente—. Debemos ser diplomáticos y escuchar lo que esa jovencita tiene que decir. No olvidemos que será la futura reina de Auradon y debemos tenerla en cuenta queramos o no.

En ocasiones a Zeus le costaba descifrar los sentimientos de su esposa. Hera podía mostrarse muy compasiva y comprensiva aún con quienes habían obrado mal, pero tratándose de Hércules no podía ocultar su descontento por quien había osado arrebatarlo de su lado, y peor aún, atentar contra su vida. De modo que la situación era extremadamente delicada, más aun tratándose entre dioses capaces de hacer estremecer el mundo y desaparecer todo vestigio de vida si se les ocurría desatar toda su ira.

—Sé que esto no es fácil, querida. Créeme que a pesar de lo buen muchacho que resultó nuestro Hércules no logro olvidar lo que Hades nos hizo —confesó Zeus con amargura—. Pero debemos hacer esto por nosotros. No queremos que el Inframundo se quede sin su legítimo dueño y tengamos que seguir haciendo turnos para guiar a todas esas almas perdidas.

—Cierto… Pobre de mi hermana Deméter —se lamentó Hera, lanzando un suspiro—. Ella más que nadie odia la idea de tener que volver a ver a Hades. Y no puedo decir que no la entienda después de todo lo que ha pasado con Perséfone.

—Lo sé —musitó Zeus al momento que se sentaba sobre su cama en compañía de su esposa—. Pero confío en que todo esto nos ayude a resolver las cosas para que por fin Deméter y su hija puedan seguir adelante con sus vidas.

* * *

Luego de haber escapado de los aposentos reales de los dos principales dioses, Hermes volaba tan deprisa que no reparó en una columna a base de plantas que se puso delante de su camino, haciéndolo chocar y caer sobre el mullido piso de nubes que tenía el Monte como superficie.

—¡Ouch! —se quejó él tratando de acomodarse sus lentes.

—Bueno, bueno, ya estás de regreso —dijo juguetonamente una voz femenina en la que podía notarse cierta malicia—. ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre tu visita a Auradon?

—De-Deméter… —pronunció alterado Hermes, saliendo de su estado de contusión—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Si no fuera por mi casco ahora tendría un chichón del tamaño de Kronos.

—Oh, deja de ser tan melodramático, querido, y dime si ese infeliz de Hades y su mocosa vendrán al Olimpo o no.

—Pues… sí —respondió el susodicho, algo temeroso de ver y escuchar a la diosa de la Agricultura en una actitud tan demandante e intimidante.

Una sonrisa siniestra y enigmática se formó en los labios de Deméter para después pronunciar en un tono igual de misterioso:

—Perfecto.

* * *

**Lo sé, dije que arreglaría los capítulos con la próxima actualización, pero resulta que esta semana tengo un trabajo que hacer así que no tuve tiempo de enfocarme en eso, lo siento i_i De todos modos, ya empieza a gestarse el gran embrollo en el Olimpo jejeje**

**Solo puedo decirles que no se dejen guiar por las primeras impresiones. Todo el asunto del secuestro no tiene nada que ver aquí, ya sé que suelto un spoiler, pero recuerden que esta es la versión de Disney y no tiene mucho que ver la historia original del mito. Empezando aquí nunca se hace mención que todos son parientes de todos. Lo digo por todo el asunto incestuoso que se traen los dioses xD**

**Como siempre agradecer los gentiles comentarios de KandraK y sailor v, jejeje, vaya que a ser un inconveniente para Mal xD la relación va a tener muchas pruebas en el camino, más porque cada uno está enfocado y atendiendo asuntos por separado, y a Guest que sí, pretendo corregir los capítulos, pero debo darle prioridad a mi trabajo que es lo primordial u.u creo que después de las fiestas estarán listos :D**


	9. The Trip

**Descendientes © Disney**

_The Trip_

* * *

La noticia de que Hermes había llegado al palacio para informar de la invitación a la futura reina de Auradon y a su padre, se mantuvo bajo secreto sólo entre los padres de Ben y el Hada Madrina, quienes lamentaban no haber visto al dios mensajero en persona con el fin de saludarlo e intercambiar unas palabras aunque fueran pocas. Y es que en sí, a Auradon le costaba mantener relaciones estrechas con el Olimpo, puesto que se trataba de uno de los Reinos más inaccesibles junto a Arendelle. Pero mientras que con éste último se trataba nada más por un tema de distancia y clima, con el Olimpo ocurría a causa de la posición de sus líderes, es decir, los dioses.

Ellos tenían una forma implacable de hacer las cosas, fueran correctas o no, sin que nadie pudiera cuestionarles. Para el resto del mundo el Olimpo estaba a otro nivel, muy superior al de ellos, pero no por eso significaba que los demás eran menos. Auradon seguía siendo el Reino más grande de todos, con la mayor cantidad de habitantes y la mejor calidad de vida. En cambio, en el Olimpo, su infinita abundancia sólo podía ser atribuible a los dioses, ya que el resto de Atenas era gente bastante sencilla, sin contar que su diario vivir podía resultar un completo caos de no ser por la protección de Hércules, quien aún velaba por el bienestar de la ciudad luego de tantos años.

De cualquier modo, a la mañana siguiente de que Hermes se presentara en el palacio, Mal había acudido a la sala familiar de los antiguos reyes: Adam y Bella, la misma en la que habían discutido la posibilidad de cerrar la barrera para siempre. Ahora, sólo se trataba de una breve despedida con sus suegros para luego ir con sus amigos a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Segura estarás bien, Mal? —le preguntó Bella, un tanto preocupada al tiempo que tomaba sus manos, mostrando así un poco de reticencia de dejarla ir—. Si gustas puedes solicitar a miembros de la guardia real para acompañarte hasta la entrada del Olimpo y esperarte ahí por si necesitas algo.

—En serio. No hay problema, Bella —le respondió la chica dragón con una sonrisa algo graciosa ante lo que parecía una exageración sin sentido—. Mi padre y yo necesitamos hacer este viaje los dos solos, y es algo que concierne exclusivamente al lado de mi familia paterna. Además, que vamos para hablar en favor de que la Isla sea integrada en los Juegos Olímpicos, por lo que si ven que voy acompañada de la guardia real podrían tomarlo como una muestra de debilidad e inseguridad de parte de Auradon y lo que menos que quiero es eso.

—Lo entendemos, pero… Para llegar al Olimpo sólo hace falta un día si usas el tren, ¿por qué irte ahora si tienes tiempo hasta mañana? —intervino La Hada Madrina, también preocupada por la seguridad de la futura reina de Auradon.

—Pues papá y yo queremos compartir tiempo para nosotros —contestó ella con una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro, notándose claramente que le hacía ilusión este viaje—. Desde que era niña sólo hubo discusiones y conflictos entre los dos, por lo que esta será la ocasión ideal para hablar y pasar un buen tiempo juntos… ¿Acaso está mal?

—¡Oh, no, claro que no! —se excusaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Todo está bien, Mal, se merecen este tiempo juntos —la apoyó Ben, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, aunque en verdad también le preocupaba las cosas por las que su prometida podría pasar en el Olimpo. Después de todo, a pesar de que la mayoría de dioses griegos eran reconocidos por ser buenas personas, lo cierto es que nunca se sabía cómo reaccionarían tratándose de Hades y su hija. Al fin y al cabo nunca era fácil superar los rencores del pasado, más aún para los dioses.

—Vamos, querida, Mal nos ha demostrado muchas veces lo fuerte que es —dijo de pronto el rey Bestia, poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de su esposa—. Además, es excelente que desde ya ella esté tomando esta clase de iniciativas, lo que nos demuestra una vez más que Auradon no podría estar en mejores manos. Tenemos que confiar en ella.

—Sí… lo entiendo —dijo finalmente la madre de Ben, ya más aliviada—. Discúlpame si a veces muestro tanto temor, Mal. Supongo que la edad me ha hecho ponerme sentimental, además que ya te veo como una verdadera hija.

—Para nada, Bella, ya sabes que aprecio todo tu afecto y preocupación… —le respondió la chica de cabello azul y púrpura, conmovida, aunque luego de hacer una pausa su mirada se tornó triste—. Algo que de una madre jamás conocí.

Las últimas palabras de Mal hicieron sentir incómodos y acongojados a los antiguos reyes tanto como a la Hada Madrina y a Ben.

—¡Oh, lo siento, no sé por qué dije eso! —se excusó inmediatamente la chica dragón de lo más apenada—. Estos últimos días han sido caóticos en mi vida personal y familiar… Además de tener la cabeza revuelta por la reciente unión entre Auradon y la Isla. Soy un desastre, lo sé, pero haré que las cosas funcio…

En ese instante, Ben la abrazó efusivamente, impidiendo que dijera una palabra más al respecto. Sólo quería que se relajara y que sus últimos momentos, antes de partir al Olimpo, los disfrutara en su compañía y sabiendo que aguardaría por ella.

—No tienes que justificarte. Ya sabes que cualquier cosa estaré ahí para ti —le recordó el joven rey, mirando a los ojos a su futura reina—. Y no tienes porqué agobiarte tanto antes de irte.

Dicho esto, Ben le dio tiernos besos en varias partes de su rostro, haciendo que Adam, Bella y la Hada Madrina sonrieran enternecidos, pero si bien Mal los disfrutó, también le dio algo de vergüenza, por lo que apartó suavemente a su prometido con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Oye, todavía es muy pronto para despedidas, aún tengo que despedirme de Evie y los demás —dijo ella, divertida—. Así que guarda los besos para después, príncipe azul, que de seguro me harán falta luego.

—¿Y hacerlo frente a tu padre? Creo que es mejor disfrutarlo ahora que arriesgarme a una muerte segura —le dijo él entre medio en serio y medio en broma cuando se trataba de lidiar con Hades.

—¡Oh, ven aquí, bestia miedosa! —demandó ella traviesa, tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa para atraerlo hasta quedar pegada a su rostro mientras lo miraba con una mirada seductora.

—Bueno… Es mejor que nosotros nos adelantemos —dijo la Hada Madrina, sintiéndose ruborizada junto con los padres de Ben, quienes a su vez, se apresuraron a abandonar la sala para dejar a los futuros monarcas solos.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Evie, Jay, Celia y Ben, se encontraban fuera de la preparatoria de Auradon, donde una elegante limosina púrpura se preparaba para partir con la futura reina de Auradon y el dios del Inframundo hacia la estación de trenes, la cual, en uno de sus destinos los embarcaría directo al Olimpo. Claro que una vez cruzada la frontera, tendrían que caminar por su cuenta hasta el recinto de los dioses, ya que no había otro medio para llegar hasta allá más que el convencional.

—¡En serio no puedo creer que te vayas tan pronto! —comentó Evie con aquella voz tan melodiosa y encantadora mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga—. Fuiste muy cruel al no decirme antes de tus planes. Habría aprovechado la ocasión para diseñarte un traje digno de una diosa.

—Lo sé, pero me temo que por desgracia no habría tiempo para uno de tus diseños, Evie —dijo ella, sonriendo emocionada también hacia su amiga—. Todo esto fue muy repentino, y hasta ahora no me lo puedo creer. Además, sé que todos ustedes han estado muy ocupados últimamente, por ejemplo Carlos, que partió hacia Agrabah hace poco para postular a una beca de veterinaria(*) Y tú, Jay, que te preparas para irte de viaje con Gil dentro de unos días.

—¡Oh sí, estamos muy entusiasmados! —aportó el hijo de Jaffar, mostrando sus buenos ánimos—. Sobretodo Gil que cree que no hay nada mejor que las uvas, ¿pueden creerlo? No sabe los manjares que le esperan alrededor del mundo.

—Lo entiendo tan bien, hasta hoy las fresas son mi comida favorita, y a Carlos le pasa lo mismo con el chocolate.

—Oye, Malie, pensé que la despedida sería breve. No quiero ser majadero, ¿pero podrían apresurar su interesante conversación sobre fresas y chocolate? —expresó Hades ya viéndose fastidiado de estar ahí sentado y con la puerta abierta, esperando a que su hija se decidiera a entrar para que por fin se dirigieran a la estación de trenes.

—En un minuto, papá. Creí que a ustedes los dioses el paso del tiempo les era irrelevante ya que cuentan con toda la eternidad para hacer lo que gusten —le reprochó la chica de cabello azul y púrpura, molestándose un poco mientras empleaba un tono irónico de voz para quejarse.

—Ya no más, chica sabionda. Desde que salí de esa putrefacta Isla de mala muerte valoro cada segundo de mi vida inmortal fuera de ésta, así que mueve tu real y villanesco trasero para llegar pronto al Olimpo y así ver si logras convencerlos cuanto antes de tu apasionante proyecto.

Tal declaración provocó silencio e incomodidad en los demás durante unos segundos, puesto que si bien no era una sorpresa en él ponerse sarcástico y burlón, sí que verlo en esa actitud mezclado con un creciente enfado, el cual, a duras penas contenía, prendía las alarmas de los jóvenes, más viendo que Mal comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Será mejor que se apresuren —dijo de pronto Ben para romper el hielo luego de mirar nervioso al padre de su prometida, en especial cuando éste estaba de tan mal humor, haciéndolo sentirse aún más asustado—. Así podrán pasar más tiempo juntos y recorrer más lugares… Supongo.

—¡Claro! Todos sabemos lo emocionado que está mi padre de volver a ver su familia, ¿no? Apuesto a que ese sentimiento es mutuo —recalcó ella molesta y sarcástica dirigiéndose hacia él como venganza de regañarla frente a sus amigos y su prometido.

Hades no dijo nada, aunque su rostro denotaba una tremenda molestia, lista para explotar ante la menor provocación, por lo que sabiamente el resto de adolescentes se decidieron a no hacerle mucho caso.

—Oye, Mal, ¿qué te parece una carta para saber cómo irá tu viaje? —le propuso Celia, sonriendo divertida mientras le enseñaba un grupo de cinco cartas entre medio de sus dedos con el fin que sacara una.

—Lo siento, Celia pero esta vez tendré que pasar de tus predicciones —se disculpó ella, algo cabizbaja—. Ya me encuentro lo suficientemente nerviosa como para tentar a la suerte.

—Está bien ¿Qué me dice usted, señor del Inframundo? ¿Le gustaría saber qué le depara su destino? —le ofreció la hija menor del Dr. Facilier sin desanimarse ante la negativa de su amiga.

—Mira, mi pequeña cucaracha de alcantarilla —le dijo él en un tono que sonaba bastante intimidante a la vez que la miraba fijo—. Yo ya tuve la desgracia de consultar con un trío de viejas arpías que me auguraron la victoria sobre el Olimpo solo para que al final se volviera mi más grande derrota y el comienzo de todos mis males. Así que no le voy a tu jueguito de cartas.

—¿Por qué no prueba hacerlo ahora, su deidad infernal? —lo provocó Mal con una sonrisa de placentera cizaña—. La misma desgracia no se repite dos veces a menos que vuelva a sus labores villanescas.

Hades, viendo que su hija al parecer disfrutaba el mal humor que él se traía desde temprano por tener que partir al Olimpo donde de seguro pasaría más de un mal rato, refunfuñó aún más enfadado. Pero no pensaba darle en el gusto de tener que demostrárselo, por lo que bruscamente tomó una carta y casi enseguida se la pasó a Celia, sin molestarse en mirar.

—Más vale que sea algo bueno —agregó sin más.

Celia no dijo nada por un buen rato luego de quedarse mirando la carta elegida con los ojos bien abiertos. Todos parecían anonadados de su reacción y esperaban impacientes por su predicción.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es? —preguntó Evie sin poder aguantar la curiosidad.

—¿Es algo muy malo? —preguntó Mal, tornándose preocupada.

—No… Bueno… Solo algo BASTANTE inesperado —respondió Celia en vista que casi no lo podía creer. Acto seguido, volteó la carta para que todos la observaran, la cual revelaba la imagen de dos ángeles sujetando un corazón—. Según esto, el amor estará de vuelta en tu vida.

Cuando escucharon tal cosa, hubo confusión y estupefacción en el ambiente, hasta que a Jay se le ocurrió soltarse a reír en carcajadas que provocó que los demás lo miraran con pavor.

—¡No, en serio! ¡Es la mejor broma del año! ¿A quién puede ocurrírsele fijarse en el mismísimo…?

El hijo de Jaffar calló en seco al contemplar la mirada amenazante de Hades, haciéndolo pegar un sobresalto.

—Yo… ¡Lo siento! ¡Tan sólo estaba bromeando! —se apresuró a disculparse Jay de forma atropellada sin que Hades le quitara la mirada de encima, hasta que Mal intervino poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

—Déjalo así, Jay. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos cuanto antes.

Al minuto después, la futura reina de Auradon procedió a dar un último abrazo a sus amigos, en especial a su rey, cuyo abrazo fue el más largo e intenso de todos acompañado por palabras de afecto y aliento.

Una última mirada entre enamorados después y la chica dragón se metió al interior de la limosina, que de inmediato partió, alejándose de la Preparatoria Auradon y del resto.

Sin embargo, sin que nadie más lo notara, de más lejos, Eliana observaba a los muchachos despedirse de Mal, enfocando específicamente su atención en el joven rey con un extraño semblante en sus ojos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Olimpo, a sólo dos días de la llegada de Hades y su hija, Deméter se encontraba mirando algunos de los arreglos que había dispuesto Afrodita y algunos otros dioses alrededor de una gran mesa que estaba al aire libre, decoración a la que, para su desgracia, había tenido que contribuir con algunas de sus preciadas plantas como objeto de ornamentación.

No obstante, lo que más la enfurecía era ver a su preciada hija Perséfone ir de un lado a otro, completamente extasiada con la idea de volver a ver al dios del Inframundo. Podía ver cómo ella había cambiado de casi ser una alma en pena a regresar a ser esa radiante diosa de la primavera, que sonreía casi todo el tiempo y contagiaba a todos con su dulzura e inocencia.

Tan pronto se enteró de la noticia, Pérsefone saltó de alegría y se puso a cantar y a danzar como si se tratara de unas de esas simples ninfas que las servían. Pero para los demás era signo de preocupación, puesto que Hades nunca le puso mayor atención a la diosa de cabello rosa, y no estaban seguros de cómo la afectaría ahora que éste volvía después de tantos años. Lo que sí, Deméter estaba decidida a que nunca más su hija tuviera que volver a sufrir por culpa de ese desgraciado que prácticamente los había esclavizado cuando tomó control del Olimpo.

Esto era personal, y pronto el dios de los muertos desearía jamás haber salido de esa Isla de los Perdidos.

—Ya verás, maldito Hades. Haré sufrir tanto a tu hija como tú hiciste sufrir a la mía.

* * *

**Muuuuy Feliz Año a todos y a todas :D Me atrasé más de lo que pensé, lo lamento, pero ciertos inconvenientes y eventos de fin de año desorganizan todo en cuanto a las actualizaciones. Como ven, todavía no logro editar los capítulos anteriores, pero denlo por hecho que esta vez SÍ estarán listos con el capítulo diez, que por cierto, las cosas se pondrán color de hormiga xD Ya vieron que Deméter será de temer(nada como enfurecer a una diosa) y Perséfone que… bueno, hay cosas buenas y malas con ellas que por ahora estarán como un misterio. Pero se los dije, en esto nunca hubo lo del secuestro-matrimonio, ya que se basa más estrechamente en el canon de Disney, pero esperen a encontrarse un par de sorpresas, jejeje.**

**(*) Referente a Carlos y al Four Cour en general, quiero aclarar que en esta historia no tendrán mucha participación como podrán darse cuenta(excepto por Mal por supuesto), ya que siento que mayormente completaron su arco al final de D3, y la verdad como la historia lo indica, esto está más enfocado en Hades y en Mal junto a los personajes problemáticos que se les vienen encima. Ah, pero no se preocupen porque eso no significa que al resto los deje de lado, eso jamás ;) Pero sí voy a darles mucha más cabida a Harry y a Uma como también a Audrey con lo de su posible redención.**

**Eeen fin, gracias por seguir leyendo y espero sigan disfrutando de esta historia que lo bueno está por venir xD Gracias a KandraK, Guest(Puedes apostar a que sí xD, aunque esto no se trata específicamente de dioses) Al Cisneros(jejeje, muchas gracias, espero que sea así de bueno hasta el final jajaja xD aunque todavía tengo cosas que arreglar por ahí) y a sailor-v(lol el chismoso supuestamente es Apolo según lo que dice Hermes, pero nah, todos ahí como que se pasan los chismes y quieren saberlo todo xD)**

**Gracias por su apoyo, trataré que el siguiente capítulo no se tarde, ya que estoy ansiosa por escribirlo en esta semana libre que tengo :D**


	10. The Days in Atenas

**Descendientes © Disney**

* * *

_Chapter X: The days in Atenas_

Cuando Mal y su padre llegaron a la estación de trenes de Auradon, casi de inmediato tomaron el tren que los llevaría directo a la ciudad de Atenas, y por consiguiente, al Olimpo.

A pesar que desde hace tiempo Mal era una celebridad en todo el Reino, y más aún, después de anunciar su compromiso con Ben, lo cierto es que nadie se atrevía a acercársele debido a que estaba en compañía del siniestro dios de los muertos. De modo que así, ambos podrían pasar el resto del viaje sin ser molestados o acosados por los demás pasajeros que iban en el mismo tren.

―Cuando menos conseguiré algo de paz en lo que dure esta vieja chatarra ―comentó Hades, resoplando fastidiado mientras se acomodaba en todo el asiento a sus anchas.

―Es porque aún asustas demasiado a todos, papá ―le recordó la chica dragón, algo sarcástica―. Pero eso pronto podría cambiar si empiezas a ser más amable con los demás, y bueno… también si tienes suerte puedas reconciliarte con Zeus y el resto de demás dioses.

―Yo que tú no sería así de optimista, Malie. Y mejor que no te adelantes a hablar de tus tíos y el resto de mi… familia ―pronunció esta última palabra con total disgusto y nauseas en su voz. De sólo acordarse de que estaría de nuevo, rodeado de miradas disgustadas y juiciosas de parte de sus parientes, volvía a ponerlo de mal humor. Sólo por Mal era que estaba soportando todo esto.

―La familia no se escoge, pá ¿crees que de ser así mamá hubiera sido mi primera opción?

―Supongo que no sólo lo dices por tu madre, sino que también por mí, ¿o no? ―declaró el dios del Inframundo, mirando el paisaje que tenía al lado de su ventana con una expresión y tonos decaídos, los cuales se esforzaba por mantener en una capa de indiferencia.

Por su parte, Mal le miró compadecida. Si bien era honesta en sus deseos de querer dejar el pasado atrás, lo cierto es que no resultaba tan fácil como pensaba.

―Estamos juntos ahora, ¿no? ―musitó la chica dragón en un tono suave y gentil mientras acariciaba su mano y lo hacía mirarla directamente a los ojos―. Para empezar de nuevo y dejar el dolor y el rencor atrás. No ha sido fácil para mí y sé que tampoco lo será para ti con los tuyos, pero debes poner de tu parte y verás cómo poco a poco irás sanando por dentro.

Hades se la quedó mirando por un breve rato, hasta que finalmente esbozó una sonrisa de orgullo.

―Ay, Malie… Quién diría que saldrías tan sensata, teniéndonos a mí y a tu madre como referentes ―bromeó un poco él, moviéndole sus cabellos de manera tierna.

―Pues créeme que al principio era un total desastre ―respondió la futura reina de Auradon con una sonrisa ensoñadora―. Fue gracias a Ben que pude cambiar para bien.

―No te subestimes tanto, Malie. Tú posees más agallas y espíritu de lo que ese ex principito podría aspirar a tener en toda una vida ―le recalcó su padre, mofándose un poco de él―. Nunca imaginé que te convertirías en una de esas chiquillas que se la pasan suspirando por su novio.

―¡No me he vuelto tan cursi, pá! ―alegó avergonzada ella, delatándose al ponerse colorada―. Por cierto… ¿No tienes una predicción en este viaje sobre que el amor regresaría a ti o algo así?

Hades sólo figuró una mueca de disgusto, la cual proyectó en dirección a la ventana.

―Tendré que darle un pequeño escarmiento a esa cucaracha de Facilier cuando vuelva.

―¡Oye, no te lo tomes tan a pecho! ―comentó Mal, divertida―. Ella sólo hace lo que mejor sabe hacer, además puede que haya querido jugarte una broma para levantarte el ánimo. Estabas de lo más escalofriante cuando nos fuimos del palacio.

―¡Con mayor razón debió quedarse callada! ―se quejó el dios del Inframundo, sin quitar su mirada de molestia―. ¡Ya no estoy para esas tonterías y menos cuando me toca ir donde esa tropa de zánganos arrogantes y estirados que sólo saben vanagloriarse con lo que tienen!

―Está bien, quizá no era el momento adecuado ―atinó a decir la chica dragón, en un tono más reflexivo. A decir verdad, a ella también la habían sorprendido aquellas palabras de su amiga, pero en vista del mal humor de su padre y que ya tenían que marcharse, no le dio mayor importancia al asunto dejándolo inconcluso―. Es mejor que nos olvidemos de eso. Tenemos cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

* * *

En su dormitorio, la diosa de la primavera se hallaba sentada frente a su velador de noche, mirándose emocionada en el espejo mientras retocaba sus facciones con rubor u otros cosméticos. Es por ello que, también, aquella noche no dejaba de cepillar su fino y rosado cabello a pesar que pasado mañana era el día estipulado de la reunión con Hades y su hija, Mal.

Tan concentrada estaba en su labor, que no notó la presencia de Afrodita sino hasta que se asomó a su habitación, mirándola algo asombrada antes de atreverse a hablar.

―Ah, hola Persy, veo que estás muy animada para lo de pasado mañana.

―¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? ¡El hombre que he amado por tanto tiempo por fin vuelve a casa! ―exclamó ésta, emocionada al tiempo que giraba sobre el eje de su asiento como si se tratara de una adolescente en el comienzo de su primer amor―. Ahora que volveremos a reencontrarnos es más que seguro que él y yo tendremos el final feliz que siempre soñamos.

La diosa del amor no supo qué decir. Deméter había sido muy clara en que nadie debía meterse en los asuntos de su hija. Todo lo que ella hablara, pensara o hiciera respecto a Hades era su problema y el de ella. Pero ciertamente, Afrodita había tenido mucho qué ver con la situación actual de Perséfone, por lo que no podía evitar sentirse culpable y tratar de ver en cómo podría solucionar un poco las cosas.

―Sabes, yo… Creo que no deberías entusiasmarte tanto con lo de Hades… Quiero decir… Es mejor calmarse y ver cómo están las cosas. Recuerda que él no viene solo.

Perséfone se dio vuelta al mismo instante que se puso en pie, con una mirada tan penetrante e intensa hacia la otra diosa mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella, que por un momento ésta sintió temor de su persona.

―Es por lo de su hija, ¿verdad? No entiendo por qué tanta ceremonia por su llegada. A fin de cuentas sólo es un fraude.

―¿U-un fraude? ―repitió la diosa del amor en shock, sin poder entender a qué se refería.

―Afrodita, por favor. Tú y yo sabemos que esa chica no puede ser hija de Hades ―aseveró ella con una sonrisa divertida como si no estuviera diciendo lo obvio.

Hubo un silencio tenso en los aposentos de la diosa de la primavera, donde Afrodita se quedó congelada de la impresión. Sin duda no se esperaba aquella revelación de su congénere.

―Per-pero Perséfone… ―sólo pudo mascullar ella, tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas con qué responder―. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

―¡Duh! ¿No es obvio que se trató de una artimaña de la Dueña del Mal para usar a Hades? ―apuntó la hija de Deméter, segura de sí misma―. Qué mejor que tener de su lado a uno der los dioses más grandes y poderosos del Olimpo para lograr sus malvados cometidos.

A pesar de que las palabras de Perséfone tenían sentido, lo cierto era que al parecer su postura era más bien una máscara de negación. Pues era sabido que la hija de Maléfica fue capaz de usar la Brasa de Hades, algo que era posible sólo para quien tuviera su sangre.

―Persy, la verdad es que tratándose de esa tal Maléfica pensaría lo mismo que tú ―respondió Afrodita en un claro aire de desaliento―. Pero no hay duda que ella es hija de un dios, de Hades específicamente. De otro modo hubiera sido imposible que usara el poder de la llama azul que como sabes es el sello característico del dios del Inframundo.

―¡Tonterías, Afrodita! De alguna forma tuvo que ingeniárselas para engañar a los demás ―volvió a reafirmar Perséfone, tornándose ahora molesta ante la negativa de su compañera―. De seguro Hades debió dejar algo de su poder guardado en su brasa y sólo se activó cuando cruzó la barrera.

―Perséfone…

―¡Ella es un fraude y pasado mañana voy a demostrarlo! ―proclamó la menor alzando la voz con una decisión tal que angustió aún más a Afrodita.

―¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

―Ya te enterarás cuando llegue el día. Ahora si me disculpas, te agradecería que me dejaras sola. Tengo mucho que hacer antes de ver a Hades y lo que menos quiero es que mi amado me vea desaliñada cual campesina de población ―sentenció ella, volviéndose a sentar frente al espejo para continuar al cuidado de su cabello.

Dicho esto, la diosa de cabello rubio y vestido rosa salió de la habitación lentamente y sin despegar su mirada atónita de la hija de Deméter, pues, había quedado desconcertadísima con su comportamiento y declaraciones por no decir menos.

No obstante, todavía era demasiado pronto para empezar a preocuparse. Puesto que el verdadero desastre se desataría meses más tarde.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el tren que había partido de Auradon ya había llegado a la ciudad de Atenas.

Al poco rato, Hades y su hija Mal ya salían del vagón que se les había asignado, llevando respectivamente un bolso negro de estilo hard rock y otra una maleta mediana de color púrpura con el emblema de un dragón en ésta.

Tanto padre e hija se quedaron contemplando la vista de la ciudad por unos instantes. Sin duda se había modernizado bastante desde la última vez que el dios del Inframundo tuvo la desdicha de estar en ella con el fin de deshacerse de Hércules; misión fallida que terminó por ser el inicio de su larga agonía en el río de las almas perdidas. Sin embargo, al observar a Mal, su lamento se transformaba en dicha, pues ella era la luz salvadora de su eterna oscuridad.

―Pues bien, ya estamos aquí ―dijo él con su sonrisa jocosa mientras abría sus brazos en señal de un grato recibimiento―. ¿Qué gusta hacer primero, su siniestra Majestad?

―Pues dímelo tú ―respondió ella, esbozando una sonrisa en el mismo tono que su padre―. Ya has estado aquí antes, ¿o no?

―Ya conoces la respuesta a eso, Malie, y no es algo que me agrade repetir ¿o crees que no es suficiente castigo estar aquí de vuelta?

―Hablando en serio, papá… ―dijo la susodicha en una sonrisa y voz más comprensivas―. Sabes que te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo. Y… ―tomó su mano de forma tierna, mirándolo de la misma manera―. Este día es para nosotros dos, para relajarnos antes del gran día de mañana.

Hades se volvió hacia su hija, mirándola por unos momentos con algo de seriedad para luego volver a sonreír de forma casi arrogante tal y como acostumbraba a hacer cuando había sentimentalismos de por medio.

―No me digas que la hija del dios del Inframundo se está ablandando y teme conocer a la familia de papi ―bromeó él, causando que Mal sólo lo abrazara fuertemente sin importar más.

Entonces el dios del Inframundo quedó estático. Aquel gesto no era el primer gesto de amor y perdón que su hija había tenido con él. Pero la verdad era que nunca dejaba de asombrarse por lo extraordinaria que había resultado ser Mal pese a no formar parte de su vida. Le molestaba sentirse culpable y, sobretodo, lamentaba no haber podido hacer más para ayudarla a tener una vida mejor, y en cambio, se cegara por la ilusa idea de encontrar una forma de escapar de la Isla. Sólo que el tiempo pasó y esa escapatoria nunca la encontró, logrando sólo una hija adolescente que lo odiaba por haberla abandonado y una ex esposa con aires de venganza, usándola como instrumento ante la menor oportunidad.

En fin, ya todo eso era parte del pasado y ahora sólo deseaba compartir tiempo con Mal, dándole todo lo que pudiera hacerla sentir feliz y segura como debió ser siempre.

Al infierno con la ciudad de Atenas, el Olimpo y los demás dioses. Ella era todo cuanto le importaba y por ella era que soportaría lo que fuera.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos llegasen al centro de Atenas, dónde la enorme estatua de Hércules se imponía en todo su esplendor en la calle principal.

Los transeúntes de la ciudad se paseaban por la plaza, sin reparar en Hades o en Mal, pues estaban demasiado ocupados en movilizarse con sus puestos de trabajo, ya sea vendiendo artesanía o comida. De vez en cuando se les ofrecía algo del mercado a la futura reina o al Señor de los muertos, pero éstos lo rechazaban de manera amable(al menos Mal lo hacía, tratando que su padre no los mirara de forma tan aterradora para así espantarlos)

Una vez ambos estuvieron frente a la gigantesca estatua dorada, Hades no pudo evitar gruñir con algo de rabia, pues la imagen de su archirrival tenía esa misma sonrisa de arrogante e idiota, posando como un vencedor. Casi podía sentir el ardor de las llamas azules saliendo de sus manos y de su cabello, hasta que su hija fue quien lo tranquilizó, tomándole una de sus manos.

―Pá, vamos… ―trataba de calmarlo su hija―. Recuerda que en Auradon decimos "pasado pisado" Esto ya no te tiene porqué importar.

―Lo sé, pero nada más ver la imagen de ese zopenco no puedo evitar recordar todas aquellas frustrantes y humillantes derrotas de mis súbditos ―admitió él, lanzando un suspiro de fastidio―. ¿Sabes lo más irónico de todo? Fue gracias a mí que empezó a hacerse tan famoso.

En ese preciso instante, padre e hija fueron interrumpidos por uno de los ciudadanos locales, quien se les acercó confiadamente para entablar conversación con los dos.

―¡Ah! Pero qué tenemos aquí ¡Turistas! ―exclamó sonriendo halagador él, con ganas de ganarse unos pesos con alguna pillería―. ¿Es su primera vez por Atenas? Dejen que los guíe este humilde servidor. Conocerán lo mejor de la ciudad por un módico precio.

―En realidad no… ―trató de explicar Mal, pero el otro se adelantó, sin dejarla terminar de hablar.

―Déjenme indicarles un sitio ideal dónde comer, sólo síganme ―apuntó el individuo y procedió a tomar de la mano a Mal con cierta galantería―. Por aquí, bella señorita.

―¡Oye, no toques a mi hija! ―exclamó indignado el dios del Inframundo, haciendo que el otro soltase la mano de la susodicha al instante, pues el tono y rostro de éste iban cargados de una fuerte amenaza.

―¡Oh, lo siento, sólo trataba de ser cortés con la dama! ―se excusó él, aún algo temeroso. Al momento, se dedicó a observar bien el rostro de Hades, como si tratara de recordar a alguien familiar―. Por cierto… Usted me resulta cara conocida… ¿No ha estado por aquí antes?

Ahí fue que Mal activó sus señales de alarma. Las cosas hasta ahora habían sido muy tranquilas, pero de seguro con la reputación de su padre en Atenas, y en general toda Grecia, causaría pánico en la población por razones obvias.

―¡No! ¡Sólo somos visitantes de paso! Tenemos conocidos en esta ciudad y venimos a verlos, es todo ―se apresuró a intervenir Mal, inquieta.

―Está bien… sólo que ese cabello y esas ojeras me parecen familiares ―meditó él mientras que Hades seguía mirándolo sin inmutarse―. Oh, bueno… Ya que están aquí, ¿qué les parece si les cuento un poco sobre la historia de nuestro Gran salvador y más grande héroe; Hércules? Estoy seguro de que quedarán fascinados con cuántos tipos y monstruos malos derrotó.

―No, gracias. No estamos interesados ―respondió tajantemente el dios del Inframundo con un claro toque de irritación.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Si es el ser más extraordinario que ha existido sobre la Tierra ¡Incluso fue capaz de darle su merecido a ese malvado dios traicionero del Inframundo que osó desafia…

―¡Te dije que NO, gracias!

Inevitablemente, la brasa aún estando en manos de Mal se activó, así como el cabello de su padre empezó a echar llamas llamando la atención de todos, en especial la del individuo que se les había acercado, quedando pasmado, ya que al fin había caído en cuenta sobre la identidad de con quién estaba tratando.

―N-no no puede s-ser… Ha-Hades ¡Es Hades! ―gritó lleno de pavor, después de recuperar dificultosamente el habla para luego salir corriendo aterrado.

La gente de su alrededor no tardó en hacer lo mismo, huyendo despavorida y gritando como desquiciados. En unos instantes la ciudad entera parecía haberse vuelto un completo caos ante las miradas de la chica dragón y de su padre.

―Bueno… Podemos olvidar la idea de relajarnos aquí ―comentó ella, casi indiferente del escándalo armado por su llegada.

* * *

**N/a: ¡Estoy de vuelta! Para empezar diré que tengo buenas y malas noticias; la mala es que suspendí mi xover debido a que estos serán mis últimos fics. Ya no cuento con el tiempo e inspiración necesarios para empezar más historias escritas, lo siento mucho u.u La buena, es que este fic y el de Dear Sister tendrán actualizaciones más seguidas y cuerda para rato, pues estoy muy inspirada en ellas y con mucho qué contar :3 También me complace que más gente se una al seguimiento de esta y otras historias, eso me anima mucho, pues así como disfruto escribiéndolas, espero también me hagan saber si sienten lo mismo :D**

**La verdad, sólo arreglé los dos primeros capítulos de la historia, todavía dejé pendiente algunos, ya que de lo contrario esta actualización se seguiría retrasando y no quería eso Dx Como ven, se dan algunos indicios del pasado de Hades en la Isla y el estado emocional de Pérsefone, ¿pero qué tuvo que ver Afrodita ahí? Quédense en sintonía para averiguarlo, ya que como dijeron esto se va a poner MUY feo :O**

**Agradezco infinitamente los gentiles comentarios de KandraK,sailor v(jejeje, no hay que apresurarse con Eliana, pues todavía la chica permanece como misterio y no se sabe qué intenciones trae xD, para tu agrado creo que habrá más Bal que de la misma pareja principal del fic :.:), nina del carmen y Adanessu, espero la espera haya valido la pena ya que este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a ustedes :3**


End file.
